Lost Heart Um Sentimento Selado
by Dona Peppa
Summary: -HIATUS-Por que Camus de Aquário parece tão racional? Por que este comportamento frio que conhecemos? No passado, algo muito importante em sua vida o fez esquecer seus sentimentos. Ou não. Camus e Natássia-mãe do Hyoga-Love Story
1. Evento de Inverno

FanFic Nº 1

FanFic Nº 1

Autora: .:ICEPrinceSS:./ Grazie StarDust

Tema: Romance

Baseado no Anime SAINT SEIYA

Personagens Principais: Camus, Natássia, Isaak e Hyoga.

Data: Junho de 2007

**Disclaimers: 1 **Os personagens de Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco (Saint Seiya) neste conto citados, não pertencem à GrazieStarDust, mas sim ao mangaká Masami Kurumada (Japão 1983) e às empresas licenciadas: Toei Animation e Bandai.

**2** Foi tomada liberdade literária para que as idades dos personagens fossem modificadas das originalmente definidas pelo autor. Ex: Hyoga nesta história será três (3) anos mais novo que Isaak.

.:LOST HEART:.

Um Sentimento Selado

**N/A**: Este seria um tipo de História Lateral não-oficial, podendo não ser considerada Universo Alternativo.

**N/A²**: Camus é descrito como oficial da Marinha Russa naturalizado (já que é francês) e também como Cavaleiro de Athena.

Bom, espero que gostem!! XD

CAPÍTULO I- Evento de Inverno

A comida quente exposta nas tendas emanava seu odor agradável à muitos metros dali. Estava acontecendo uma grande confraternização entre a comunidade para as famílias mais carentes da vila. Havia muitas tendas com alimentos, bebidas, médicos-oficiais e abrigos para o frio. O evento acontecia antes da grande nevasca, quando chegava oficialmente o rigoroso inverno no sudeste da Sibéria.

Um grupo de rapazes militares do outro lado da vila foi atraído pela agitação e pelo aroma vindos da orla. O grupo era formado por quatro jovens, Cristal, o mais novo, Diemitri, Varius e o recém capitão, Camus. Pareciam animados ao ver o evento.

­- Este ano parece haver mais famílias.- comentou Camus, sentindo a vibração dos aldeões antes mesmo de chegar de fato a eles.

- E mais tendas também. A orla deve estar toda tomada pelos trabalhos voluntários.- comentou Varius - Vamos até o píer para ver a movimentação!

Os jovens foram descendo o corredor de barracas, sendo vez ou outra parados por conhecidos ou admiradores. Gostavam, pois parte do frio parecia dissipar-se com aquele calor compassivo.

- Senhor Diemitri, muito obrigado por nos ajudar a colocar aquele reforço no teto de nossa casa!- ajoelhou-se um velho homem tremendo de frio.

- Não há o que agradecer. Talvez com a nevasca que virá seu teto não agüentaria. Estamos sempre prontos a ajudá-los!- respondeu Diemitri alegre, pousando uma das mãos nos ombros dele. Os militares daquela região eram freqüentemente solicitados pelos habitantes da vila para trabalhos mais pesados ou perigosos, uma vez que a vida na neve não era das mais fáceis.

- Sem vocês por perto não sei o que seria de nós! Obrigado!- sorriu o velho, curvando-se repetidamente antes de se dirigir à uma tenda-abrigo.

- Estas tendas-abrigo são novidades este ano, não são?- perguntou Cristal e Diemitri respondeu:

- Não. Na verdade elas sempre existiram, até mesmo o ano todo podemos encontrá-las, só que neste os voluntários devem ter arrecadado mais fundos para fazê-las mais fortes e resistentes.

- Antes passavam despercebidas, mas elas são muito importantes. – continuou a explicar Camus, apontando com uma das mãos - Repare, além de distribuir agasalhos e provisões, acolhem famílias no período de temperaturas mais baixas sob os aquecedores a óleo.

- Hum... E por que não fomos convocados para ajudar este ano, já que o evento está maior?- perguntou o jovem Cristal a Camus.

O capitão olhou para os dois colegas, Diemitri e Varius, e como quem não queria responder à pergunta desviou o olhar se afastando um pouco. Varius tentou não deixar Cristal sem resposta.

- Bem... é que... felizmente houve um grande número de voluntários inscritos... como podemos observar aqui, não é mesmo?- sorriu sabendo que aquela não era bem a resposta. Varius e Camus tinham um segredo, eles não só serviam ao exército da Rússia como também à Deusa Athena. Eram cavaleiros e até aquela época os Cavaleiros de Athena eram uma sociedade secreta, ninguém sabia como entrar ou sair dela. A população comum ouvia falar muito desses cavaleiros, mas geralmente não conhecia ninguém que fosse um deles. Apenas líderes de órgãos militares tinham o conhecimento de quem servia à Athena na sociedade, em seu país.

Dependendo do que acontecia no Santuário, os cavaleiros que também serviam exércitos locais eram dispensados de certas convocações militares, mediante ordem do Grande Mestre do Santuário. Por isso Varius e Camus, mesmo estando há algum tempo no exército russo não foram convocados para o evento de inverno naquele ano. Dali há alguns dias os dois jovens estariam embarcando para a Grécia para uma batalha que os elevariam a um nível superior na escala de Cavaleiros de Athena. Tudo isso era sigiloso e os outros dois colegas não poderiam saber, pois para não levantar suspeita, também não foram convocados para o evento.

**X **

Cristal ficou satisfeito com a breve resposta de Varius e apressou os colegas a chegarem ao píer.

No meio do caminho, Camus, que seguia um pouco atrás dos outros, sentiu alguém agarrar fortemente à sua perna.

- Mas o que... – olhou para baixo e se surpreendeu com uma criança pequena e muito machucada olhando fixamente para ele, que em seguida perguntou:

- Soldado, é verdade que o senhor é forte? – com toda a pureza, a criança ainda conseguia sorrir, mesmo que sua feição demonstrasse que parara de chorar havia pouco tempo. Camus não se moveu. Pareceu estar mergulhado nos olhos marejados daquele menino, onde por um breve momento, passou por sua cabeça que ele poderia estar pedindo ajuda.

Na barraca em frente, um grupo de garotas que preparavam bebidas quentes, observava a cena. Seus olhares foram atraídos pelos belos militares. Logo depois de alguns comentários buliçosos elas se desinteressaram e voltaram aos seus afazeres, porém, uma delas continuou prestando atenção em Camus e a criança. Os colegas de caserna não perceberam que o jovem capitão parara no caminho e continuaram a descer pela alameda.

- Posso ajudá-lo, pequenino?- por fim, Camus sorriu. Na verdade, estava acostumado a este tipo de perguntas vindo de crianças quando o encontravam e a impressão de que o menino poderia estar com problemas dissipou-se com o pequeno sorriso.

- O senhor é mais forte que meu pai?

Pensando em não decepcionar o menino, que provavelmente tinha o pai como herói, Camus curvou-se ligeiramente, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos e respondeu, ainda alegre:

- Ah, com toda certeza não, garotinho! Seu pai deve ser o mais forte do mundo!- piscou.

Estranhamente, o sorriso singelo sumiu do rosto da criança. Seus olhos pareciam apagar-se enquanto se enchiam de água novamente. O militar parecia não entender, ainda mais quando a jovem que os observava da barraca aproximou-se imediatamente do menino e pegou-o no colo.

- Desculpe, Capitão. Ele não queria atrapalhar seu trabalho. Eu sinto muito. – a jovem de longos cabelos louros foi se afastando, tentando esconder o rosto da criança, que agora chorava, entre suas mãos e seu peito.

- Não... Por favor, não se preocupe, não estou a trabalho e ele não me atrapalhava – justificou o jovem oficial.

- Eu sei o quanto vocês militares são ocupados. Devemos respeito a vocês... Mais uma vez nos desculpe...-a garota foi se afastando, não lhe dando tempo para falar e entrou rapidamente na tenda de bebidas. Ele ainda tentou chamá-la estendendo um braço, mas em seguida desistiu, balançando a cabeça em leve desaprovação.

Pouco tempo depois, Diemitri, Varius e Cristal deram falta do colega e voltaram para encontrá-lo.

- E então, como estão as tendas novas?- perguntou Camus quando os viu.

- Você sumiu, Capitão! Onde estava?- perguntou Cristal, seu declarado jovem admirador.

- Lá atrás. Fui parado por um menino. Achei que ele estivesse perdido, mas uma moça veio buscá-lo, aflita. Deve ser a mãe dele – respondeu o capitão – "Apenas estranho aquela garota parecer querer socorro ao mesmo tempo em que se esquivava... assim como o menino..." – pensou ele.

- Nós e nossos admiradores, hein, Capitão Camus? Adoro essa pequena fama! – riu Diemitri esticando os braços para cima e cruzando as mãos atrás da nuca, num trejeito orgulhoso. Os outros também riram, mas Camus, dando sinais de que nem notara a presunção espirituosa do colega, permaneceu em silêncio com os olhos perdidos no horizonte.

**.x..: X :..x.**

_**Continua...**_

**N/A³: **Bem, esta é a primeiríssima fanfic da minha vida. Escolhi o Camus de Aquário como protagonista porque foi o Cavaleiro de Ouro que mais chamou minha atenção na saga das 12 Casas. E resolvi escrever um romance apenas para tentar justificar esta aparente inflexibilidade de decisões e ausência de sentimentos afetuosos vindos deste personagem. Sim, pois eu acredito que Camus (mesmo que no próprio passado) seja um dos personagens mais sentimentais que o Tio Kururu criou!

Kissus e até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Colina Leste

CAPÍTULO II- Colina Norte

**N/A: **Prontinho! O segundo capítulo ON! Será que o Camus conseguirá reencontrar aquela garota aflita? XD

Boa Leitura!

CAPÍTULO II- Colina Norte

- Natássia, venha um segundo até aqui, por favor. – pediu Lorhaine, a mulher mais velha presente na barraca de bebidas quentes, chamando-a com um gesto do indicador.

- Sim, senhora.

A jovem loura deixou a criança, ainda chorosa, sobre o colchonete e aproximou-se. A voz da mulher soou séria, enquanto mantinha o dedo erguido:

- Escute bem o que eu lhe direi. É importante.

- Estou ouvindo, Senhora Lorhaine.

- Leve esta criança para bem longe daqui – ela baixou o tom de voz, como se não quisesse despertar atenções.- Ela nos trará problemas!

- Mas, Senhora...- a jovem tentou argumentar, mas foi interrompida.

- Não podemos ficar com este menino aqui. Está cheio de militares por perto!

- Mas, olhe para seu estado... Se eu levá-lo de volta para casa ele sofrerá muito, irá apanhar e o resto da história a senhora já conhece...

- Então, deixe-o em outro lugar! Quer que o pai dele venha nos matar?

Natássia olhou mais uma vez o menino no fundo da tenda e em seguida baixou a cabeça com tristeza. A jovem embora contrariada, pegou a criança no colo e antes de sair, ouviu a mulher advertir:

- Não deixe ninguém desconfiar de você, principalmente Oficiais! Se a polícia for atrás do pai de Isaak, ele achará que fomos nós que o denunciamos!

Bem que aquele era o desejo de Natássia. Aquilo tinha de acabar... um dia ela mesma o denunciaria, mesmo ainda lembrando-se das palavras horrorosas daquele "monstro" assustador.

A jovem era uma garota de cerca de 18 anos, corpo franzino, longos cabelos louros e vibrantes olhos azuis. A beleza de seu rosto chamava certa atenção, mas seu comportamento discreto geralmente tirava-a de evidência.

Antes de começar a subir a ladeira, Natássia respirou fundo e embrulhou bem o menino entre cobertas, acomodando-o em seus braços. Já começava a entardecer e ela tinha pouco tempo para chegar às colinas enfrentando o frio atroz.

X

De volta à base do exército, os quatro colegas militares retomaram seus afazeres de rotina. A folga havia acabado. Apenas Camus parecia resistir voltar para com suas obrigações. De alguma forma o olhar daquele garoto parecia carregar um grande sofrimento, e essa impressão talvez tenha se intensificado com a aflição daquela garota. Ele ficara de fato intrigado; pegou suas coisas e foi organizá-las no distante alojamento da Colina Leste.

Camus tinha um certo prestígio na base militar, por isso escolhia onde realizar suas funções de rotina. O alojamento da Colina Leste era o mais afastado da vila, um lugar perfeito para se ter tranqüilidade no que quer que se faça, seja uma tarefa minuciosa ou uma simples organização de idéias.

O jovem Capitão, após carregar a caçamba com suas tralhas bélicas, colocou suas luvas, girou a chave e acelerou o jipe devagar. O veículo começou a rodar em baixa velocidade. Via-se que Camus não tinha pressa em chegar.

X

Sua respiração estava ofegante. Ela já cruzava a parte mais íngreme da colina e seu corpo frágil não agüentaria mais o peso da criança. Quando o vento gélido parecia não ter mais piedade em cortar seu delicado rosto, a garota parou. Tentou fazer com que suas pernas se sustentassem pelo menos o tempo em que tomava fôlego. Infelizmente seus joelhos dobraram-se até o chão macio e frio e perdendo o equilíbrio, ela soltou, quase que bruscamente, a criança de seus braços. O menino apesar de também parecer cansado, estava inquieto e logo desvencilhou-se das mantas que o protegiam e começou a andar na neve.

- Ei, espere! Aonde você vai?- Natássia chamou-o com voz falhada, juntando forças para seguí-lo.

Apesar de ainda estar claro, a noite chegava e o frio se intensificaria ainda mais. A caminhada também ficava inevitavelmente mais difícil e a jovem sabia que tinha de achar abrigo antes do anoitecer.

Continuaram o caminho, os dois a pé. Pouco tempo depois ela ouviu um curto gemido vindo de Isaak. Ela preocupou-se e a criança dizia estar com uma dor vinda do pescoço até a mão direita, que já estava fraturada há alguns dias e sem tratamento.

- Acalme-se, Isaak. Logo chegaremos a um lugar quente. Cuidarei de você e a dor vai passar, ouviu? –disse ela, acariciando delicadamente os cabelos esverdeados do menino. Isaak deu um pequeno sorriso e continuaram a dura caminhada.

Camus subia a estrada para a Colina Leste. O pneu do veículo conduzido lentamente fazia um som macio na camada fina de neve. A poucos metros da estrada, dois pequenos vultos caminhando, despertaram-lhe a atenção. O jovem percebeu que os dois pararam repentinamente e foram ao chão. No mesmo instante, mal desligando o veículo, desceu imediatamente para verificar. Fora seu instinto de soldado, ou de cavaleiro que o fizera descer.

Natássia não percebeu a aproximação de Camus, pois mal estava tendo forças para socorrer Isaak que desmaiara. Antes disso, o menino dera outro grande grito de dor e agora a garota estava desesperada.

- Ei, o que aconteceu? Vocês estão bem?- perguntou ele, apoiando uma das mãos nos ombros da garota.

Assustada, Natássia virou-se e o jovem capitão pôde reconhecê-la.

- Você é aquela garota da ten...

- Por favor... nos ajude...- interrompeu ela, com o pouco fôlego que ainda lhe restava. Então, Camus tomou o garoto no colo e colocou-o acomodado no jipe, voltando, em seguida, para ajudar a garota a caminhar até o carro.

O jovem militar não poderia levá-los para o alojamento da Marinha, por isso precisava pensar em algum lugar para passarem a noite.

Lembrou-se da velha taverna de viajantes na estrada paralela. Poucas pessoas iam para lá, mas ao menos para abrigarem-se aquela noite seria conveniente.

Natássia, sentada no banco do carona, não pronunciava uma palavra, nem mesmo se movia. Passou a maior parte do caminho de olhos fechados. Camus tentava imaginar o que teria acontecido àqueles dois. Por que uma garota como aquela parecia estar sofrendo tanto?

"Ainda assim, seu rosto reflete-se tão amável e doce..."- pensava, olhando-a discretamente de vez em quando.

X

Chegaram à taverna a noite. Camus adentrou por uma porta quase em ruína e cumprimentou um senhor calvo atrás de um balcão de bebidas. O velho reconhecendo o Oficial, aproximou-se imediatamente, retirou o avental sujo e cumprimentou-o com as duas mãos em concha, num forte aperto.

- Boa noite, Capitão Camus! O que o traz aqui tão longe? Faz tempo que não o vejo!

- Tem razão, Sr. Ivo. Quando o inverno começa o trabalho aumenta. Principalmente para nós da Marinha. O senhor sabe como é...

- Ah, sim, eu sei! Mas, fico feliz em revê-lo. À propósito, aceitaria um _brandy_ para esquentar, Capitão? – ofereceu o velhote, com simpatia já dirigindo-se às garrafas.

- Não, obrigado. Vim aqui porque preciso de dois quartos.

- Dois quartos...- o dono da taverna coçou a cabeça desnuda, franzindo a testa - Bem...acho que infelizmente para o Capitão terei apenas um...

- A taverna está lotada? – perguntou Camus, com certa ansiedade.

- Oh, não. Só há dois bêbados pousando por aqui.- abanou a mão, fazendo uma careta.- Na verdade... Bem, eu dizia que não há mais de um quarto bom o suficiente para hospedá-lo.- explicou calmamente o velhote que parecia não ter pressa, mas Camus sim, pois estava preocupado com os dois no carro e já não demonstrava tanta paciência.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Apenas me providencie duas chaves, por favor.

O velho fez que sim com a cabeça, puxou duas chaves numeradas de uma gaveta velha e barulhenta do balcão e entregou ao jovem.

- Obrigado. Desculpe minha pressa, amigo, mas é que estou com um pequeno problema esta noite.- justificou antes de sair.

- Eu que lhe peço desculpas, Capitão. Se precisar de ajuda, estarei à disposição. Os quartos ficam no segundo corredor à direita.

Camus fez um aceno positivo e correu para o jipe.

Primeiro abriu a porta do banco traseiro para pegar o garoto. Enquanto tentava uma posição adequada para pegá-lo, sentiu Natássia virar-se para trás e tocar seu braço. Ela detinha um olhar cansado, fixando-o nos olhos dele.

- Por favor... ajude-o...- pediu ela com fraqueza, antes de baixar a cabeça sobre o encosto do banco.

O jovem militar deitou o menino com cuidado sobre uma cama coberta por um edredom surrado. O melhor quarto que havia na taverna era esse de camas com edredom, mesmo que velhos e mal cheirosos. Nele também havia uma poltrona e uma mesinha baixa de madeira. Fora isso, era totalmente escuro e úmido.

O dono da taverna ajudou Natássia chegar ao quarto. Por um pedido de Camus, ele ficou observando os dois e permitiu que o capitão usasse o telefone enquanto isso.

Um bom tempo depois, o jovem entrou no quarto onde Natássia e Isaak descansavam sob os cuidados do Sr. Ivo.

- E então, encontrou? – perguntou o velhote.

Camus jogou a pequena agenda de couro sobre a mesinha. Suspirou.

- Bem, na verdade foi difícil encontrar um médico aqui por perto. Consegui convencer um conhecido meu, que virá da cidade. – respondeu tirando o casaco e as luvas.

- Da cidade? Demorará muito, não acha?- Questionou o homem, olhando para o garoto desacordado na cama.

- Infelizmente...

Camus colocou as mãos na testa de Natássia e Isaak para verificar a temperatura e em seguida sentou-se na poltrona.

Senhor Ivo ficou observando os três por uns instantes. Tinha certa curiosidade em entender o que estava acontecendo. Admirava o cuidado do jovem capitão àqueles populares, pois não se lembrava, nos tempos que também era militar, de ser tão dedicado à profissão quanto ele.

- Capitão... o senhor é um homem venerável...- disse o velho com voz calma, mas contemplativa e retirou-se em reverência.– Com sua licença.

O jovem demonstrou um discreto sorriso e agradeceu com um meneio de cabeça. O velho homem saiu do quarto e Camus olhou para Natássia. Respirou fundo e iniciou sua espera pelo médico.

**.x..: X :..x.**

_**Continua...**_

**N/A²: **Ai... tá aí, mais um! Puxa... tou adorando escrever esta fic! O Camus é fantástico de caracterizar! Espero que eu não o deixe OOC... seria péssimo ¬¬"

Me ajudem com seus comentários para essa fic ficar melhor.

Valeu, pessoal!

Kissuuuuuu da Grazie


	3. Taverna

N/A: Terceiro

**N/A: **Terceiro!! Olha, aqui aparece um personagem novo (O.C.) e alguns mistérios... Espero que gostem mesmo assim!

Vamos lá!

CAPÍTULO III- Taverna

Natássia estava desperta, apesar dos olhos fechados. Ainda sentia muito frio e suas pernas doíam demais, por isso decidiu não levantar-se. Seus pensamentos eram um turbilhão. Ela e Isaak estavam agora sob a dependência de um Oficial da Marinha. Que problema isso teria, afinal?... Talvez Lorhaine tenha exagerado, os oficiais os ajudariam em vez de prejudicá-los. Mas, se algo desse errado... O pai de Isaak...

Quando seus devaneios quase levaram-na para a vontade de contar tudo para aquele militar, forçou-se parar de pensar e levantou, sentando-se na cama. Camus fez um leve movimento ascendente na poltrona, mas deteve-se observando-a. Os grandes olhos azuis dela pareciam brilhar, mesmo sob a penumbra do quarto. Não havia nada que iluminasse o recinto à não ser uma fraca luz vinda do lado de fora da porta. Como podiam refletir tanto? Ele, então, levantou-se e aproximou-se da cama.

- Como se sente? – perguntou o jovem, demonstrando preocupação.

Antes que Natássia respondesse, Sr. Ivo pediu licença, adentrando-se no cômodo trazendo uma bandeja com três grandes xícaras fumegantes. Uma continha leite puro e as outras duas leite com conhaque. Camus pegou uma delas e ofereceu com delicadeza à garota. Ela agradeceu com um meneio de cabeça. Uma bebida quente parecia ser todo o remédio que ela precisava naquele momento. O velho pousou o restante das xícaras na mesinha e o jovem capitão agradeceu-lhe antes que saísse. Em seguida, passou a observá-la discretamente, enquanto ela sorvia a bebida. Percebendo isso, a garota lançou-lhe um olhar de soslaio, constrangida, mas como se ignorasse este olhar, Camus aproximou-se mais agachando à altura da cama.

- Qual seu nome? – perguntou.

Ela baixou a xícara que segurava com as duas mãos e respondeu em voz quase inaudível:

- Natássia Yukida...

- Escute-me, Natássia. – disse ele, olhando-a de modo para que prestasse atenção.- Chamei um médico, ele logo estará aqui e seu filho ficará bem... Notei que ele está bastante ferido, talvez precisemos voltar para a cidade.- Ele também pensou em perguntar por quê o menino estava naquele estado, mas preferiu não fazê-lo.

- Ele... não é meu filho...- a voz, mesmo com certa dificuldade saiu um tom mais alto, enquanto ela apertava os olhos. Ouviu-se um toque na campainha da recepção da taverna.

- Não é seu filho? Bem...

Natássia manteve os olhos fechados, como se sentisse alguma dor. Vozes masculinas se aproximaram do quarto. Camus levantou-se e foi receber o médico na porta.

- Boa noite, Dr. Levine. Obrigado por ter vindo. Como tem passado?- apertou-lhe a mão.

- Boa noite, Capitão.- o homem alto e grisalho deu sua breve resposta, já dirigindo-se às camas. Trouxe consigo uma lamparina à querosene e pousou-a no batente da janela.

Dr. Levine retirou as cobertas de Isaak e quando foi examinar-lhe o pulso, percebeu a mãozinha fraturada e inchada. Perguntou em tom sério, sem tirar os olhos do menino.

- Esta mão parece não ter sido fraturada hoje. Quando foi isso?

O jovem capitão olhou para Natássia, também esperando uma resposta, que não veio. O médico passou a examinar todo o corpo do menino.

- Como puderam deixá-lo sem cuidados por tanto tempo?- indignou-se, encarando-os.

A garota, que provavelmente tinha a resposta, nada dizia. Camus argumentou:

- Desculpe-me doutor, mas eu apenas os encontrei esta tarde. Teria contatado-no mais cedo, seu tivesse conhecimento disto.

- Que seja. Farei o que puder, afinal parece que há aqui uma moça um tanto negligente.- Dr. Levine era um homem de fisionomia austera e costumava tratar as pessoas com certa rispidez. O capitão sabia disso, bem como Natássia, que agora o reconhecera. Ela olhou entristecida para o médico e em seguida baixou os olhos. Camus pôs as mãos no bolso e caminhou silencioso até a porta do quarto.

Pouco depois o homem bufou, mostrando-se irritado. Começou a falar em tom de advertência dirigindo-se diretamente à Natássia.

- Esta criança foi cruelmente agredida! Como pôde não tomar providências?

Da porta, o capitão virou-se para prestar atenção ao diálogo. Ou melhor, monólogo, pois ela se mantinha em silêncio.

- Como pôde, Natássia? Isto é um absurdo!- o médico alterava-se, aproximando-se cada vez mais. Camus franziu o cenho, ainda permanecendo imóvel, mas intrigado: como Levine sabia o nome dela?

X

A garota não esboçava reação a nenhuma das palavras do médico, o que foi deixando-o incompreensivelmente nervoso. Aquele era um desequilíbrio muito estranho por parte do profissional. Pelo menos ao que se conhecia dele, era arrogante, mas respeitável.

- Não pode silenciar diante disto! Vamos, diga! – gritou. E para obrigá-la a dizer algo, precipitou-se com um gesto agressivo, mas foi detido fortemente pelo pulso.

Era a mão de Camus, e seus olhos violeta encaravam-no como um sinal de basta.

- Receio que não precisamos mais de seus serviços Dr. Levine. – O capitão disse-lhe sério, apertando-lhe o pulso mais forte. O médico deu uma última olhada para Natássia e respondeu-lhe com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Claro, Capitão. Mas... Talvez eu deva denunciá-los por maus tratos ao menor.

Camus soltou-o com um movimento brusco e o homem pegou rapidamente a maleta ao lado da segunda cama.

- Vocês acabaram de se entregar!- disse ainda em voz alterada, enquanto saía.

O jovem o seguiu com os olhos, sério. Ele não entendia o comportamento do médico para com Natássia. Por que fora tão agressivo? Então, virou-se para a garota que olhava a cama ao lado.

- Isaak... – balbuciou ela.

Isaak! O doutor o havia examinado mas não diagnosticado. Era certo de que Camus nada poderia fazer, mas foi verificá-lo e felizmente constatou que a criança tinha a respiração regular e ainda não estava febril. Um bom sinal, pois na manhã seguinte, resolveria este assunto pessoalmente.

Estava esfriando, Camus vestiu o casaco e aproximou-se da Natássia.

- Deite-se.- disse o capitão à jovem, apoiando-a gentilmente pelos ombros. Ela segurou forte em seus braços.

- E...eu lhe contarei...

Os olhos dele fixaram-se nos dela.

- Tudo bem, mas agora descanse. - disse com voz terna. Ele queria ouvi-la, mas estava muito cansada.

- Não... – apertava trêmula, os braços dele. Sua angústia externava-se quase invadindo o corpo de Camus. Parecia não haver mais como pedir socorro. Por fim, sentou-se na cama para acalmá-la. Ele passou as mãos pelo próprio rosto, também em sinal de cansaço e respirou.

- Não se preocupe, Natássia. Mesmo que ele nos denuncie, não terá provas.- ajeitou as cobertas sobre as pernas dela.

- Você não o conhece, capitão... Não como eu...

- Então, você o conhece...

Havia pouco, ele se perguntara se os dois já se viram.

- Isaak... ele precisa de ajuda...

Camus foi se levantando.

- Assim que amanhecer pretendo levá-los de volta para a cidade e...

- Não, por favor! – ela segurou-o pelo casaco.- Não podemos voltar!

- Mas, por que?

- Eu ia lhe contar. Na verdade... nem aqui podemos ficar...

Mesmo não conhecendo a história, ele a compreendia. De alguma forma, algo fazia acreditar nela.

- Gostaria de pedir, Senhor Capitão... Leve-nos para bem longe... qualquer lugar...

- Está bem. Procurarei um local para vocês.

A jovem já se deitava. Ele ajudou-lhe cobrir-se. Verificou Isaak mais uma vez, e pegou a lamparina.

- Precisam descansar. Boa noite.

Enquanto o altivo jovem saía pela porta, Natássia observava com encantamento sua bela silhueta desenhada pela luz da lamparina. Os cabelos longos esvoaçavam sutilmente dando a impressão de estar diante de um anjo. Não. Um santo, no qual ela acreditava que a partir daquele dia, poderia lhe conceder milagres.

**.x..: X :..x.**

**N/A²: **Ui, esse Camus... hehe!

Vamos ver para onde ele vai levar a Natássia... E o Zaakinho tadinho? O que ocorre?

Aguardem os próximos capítulos, né? **O"**

KISSUS da Grazie


	4. Caminho para Magadan

CAPÍTULO IV- Caminho para Magadan

CAPÍTULO IV- Caminho para Magadan

O ranger da veneziana desgastada e a claridade repentina, despertaram-na. Uma sombra pedia-lhe desculpas.

- Capitão Camus conseguiu um abrigo para vocês na divisa Norte de Magadan. Tive de interromper seu descanso senhorita, pois é seguro que cheguem enquanto estiver claro. Perdoe-me a invasão, mas foi preciso.

A voz de Natássia saiu quase rouca, enquanto erguia-se esticando os músculos, ainda doloridos.

- Não há problema, Sr. Ivo. Obrigada.- mal sua visão ficou plenamente nítida, percebeu a ausência de Isaak na cama ao lado.

- Onde está o...

- O menino já se levantou faz tempo. Está na recepção com o capitão à sua espera.- o homem antecipou-lhe a resposta, e saiu.

A garota agradeceu com um sorriso e aliviou-se. Ao que parecia seu protegido ficara bem. Com um breve suspiro, ajeitou os cabelos e foi procurar alguma pia do lado de fora do quarto.

X

Na parte da adega, Camus estava levemente inclinado sobre o balcão entretendo Isaak escondido atrás do móvel. Ergueu-se quando Natássia chegou. Ela descia o último degrau ao fim do corredor prestando atenção ao chão, pois suas pernas doíam com o acúmulo de ácido-lático nos músculos, devido à árdua caminhada. Mas quando subiu o olhar, até esqueceu-se da dor. Camus estava à sua frente e fardado, sorria-lhe:

- Bom dia, Natássia. Conseguiu descansar?

A visão daquele homem alto, de longos cabelos ciano-escuro e olhos cor violeta paralisou-a.

- Bom... dia,Capitão...

O garoto ouvindo sua voz saiu de trás do rústico balcão e correu abraçar as pernas da jovem. Ela sorriu ao ver que o pequeno estava realmente bem e curvou-se para pegá-lo no colo, beijando-lhe no rosto. Ele vestia o _cap_ de Camus, sorridente.

- Olhe, Natássia! – o menino lhe mostrou a mãozinha direita imobilizada por uma tala. - O soldado quem pôs em mim!

A loura olhou alegre para o capitão. "Soldado?... Ah, esse Isaak..." – ela riu mentalmente.

- Quando eu crescer, vou ser igual a ele, sabia?

- Com certeza, querido! Mas tem de se dedicar muito... Como ele!- disse lançando um olhar amável para Camus, colocando o menino no chão. O jovem retribuiu-lhe o olhar adulado, alargando o sorriso.

- E vou ter um "jipão" igual ao dele, também! Vem ver! – puxou-a pelo punho do casaco até o lado de fora da taverna. Enquanto era levada pelo menino, virou-se para Camus e Sr. Ivo, sorrindo-lhes, divertida.

- As crianças recuperam-se rápido demais. – comentou o jovem capitão, após um longo gole em seu _nevoduja_¹ e aliviado ao vê-los tão bem em comparação ao dia anterior, quando os resgatou da neve.

Então, ele retirou algumas notas da carteira e depositou-as sobre o tampo rústico do balcão. O dono da taverna empurrou-as com as pontas dos dedos de volta a Camus.

- Por favor, Capitão, não me deve nada.

- Ora, faço questão Sr. Ivo. Ainda mais pelos transtornos causados esta noite.

- Perdoe-me, mas não houve transtorno algum, Capitão Camus.- insistiu o velhote, sorrindo e entregando-lhe um pacote pesado que estava ali em cima do móvel.- Não esqueça suas provisões.

- Oh, sim. Obrigado. Bem, neste caso estarei à disposição, basta contatar-me na Base Sul se precisar.- finalizou o jovem, dando seu último gole na bebida servida numa taça quase opaca de tão velha e riscada.

Além do aperto de mão, os dois fizeram questão de um abraço. Sr. Ivo além de admirar muito o jovem, sentia que tinha-no como amigo, o que o deixava feliz.

Lá fora, Isaak e Natássia se encontravam agachados quase sob a parte frontal do jipe. Pareciam estar observando alguma estrutura interessante do veículo. Ela se levantou quando o capitão veio aproximando-se.

- Suponho que estejam com fome.- disse ele, abrindo a porta traseira.

A jovem meneou a cabeça em sinal positivo e Camus entregou-lhe o pacote pesado de papel pardo que trazia.

- A viagem será longa, devemos nos apressar.

A garota se sentou juntamente com Isaak no banco traseiro para ajudar-lhe a comer e o jovem militar, logo que firmou a lona negra da capota, entrou no veículo e deu a partida. Da porta da estalagem, Sr. Ivo observava o jipe distanciar-se, quando colocou uma das mãos no bolso lateral do casaco e notou um maço de notas de dinheiro. Segurando-as na mão, o velho olhou mais uma vez para o jipe distante e curvou os lábios em um leve sorriso, abanando a cabeça.

X

Pelo retrovisor, Camus observava a delicadeza e o cuidado que Natássia tinha para com a criança. O que mais impressionava era aquela sensibilidade materna em uma garota tão jovem, ainda mais o menino não sendo seu filho. Bem que tentava disfarçar, mas pegava-se freqüentemente mirando-a no reflexo do espelho. Os olhos. Não sabia exatamente por quê os olhos dela lhe atraíam tanto. Não era pela cor, mas sim pelo recato e a fragilidade impressos neles.

Ele guiava o carro aparentemente tranqüilo para quem o visse, mas seus pensamentos detinham-no inquietos. Havia providenciado a casa razoável que vivera antes do exército ao Norte de Magadan, mas sabia que não era definitivamente um local seguro. Ele pretendia supervisionar sua segurança de perto, não fosse pelo fato de que, dali há cerca de quinze dias estaria embarcando para o Santuário na Grécia. Sentia uma estranha preocupação por Natássia e Isaak, ao pensar nisso.

Um bom tempo depois, quando já cruzavam o limite da estrada paralela com a principal, o jovem capitão avistou um bloqueio de militares, logo à frente. Fez uma expressão de enfado e golpeou o volante de leve com a base da mão.

- Droga...- resmungou, supondo saber do que se tratava.

Três recrutas armados fizeram sinal para que o jipe parasse. Mesmo reconhecendo como sendo um veículo oficial do exército, a ordem dada a eles era de triar todos que atravessassem os limites da rodovia principal. Sem exceção.

Quando baixou o vidro do jipe, um dos recrutas levou imediatamente a mão direita à testa, em continência.

- Capitão Camus! – os outros dois lhe seguiram no gesto e ele de dentro do veículo, apenas os olhava, esperando que mencionassem o motivo daquele bloqueio.

- Desculpe-nos por detê-lo. Pode prosseguir, Capitão.- disse o primeiro homem fazendo sinal para os outros dois liberarem a barreira.

- Obrigado. Mas, à propósito, qual o motivo deste comando?- perguntou Camus, por via das dúvidas.

- Não é nada que devemos importuná-lo, Senhor. Apenas ação de rotina.

- É que não me parece uma ação de rotina, principalmente sendo realizada nesta região da estrada... – argumentou o capitão, arriscando-se mais uma vez para sanar sua suspeita. O recruta olhou dos lados e disse-lhe em tom baixo de voz.

- Na verdade, recebemos uma denúncia diretamente na base do exército. Parece que foi alguém muito importante quem ligou, dizendo um militar ter seqüestrado uma garota e uma criança.

De repente, Natássia com Isaak no colo, afundou-se no banco de trás. Felizmente não era possível o soldado, que estava do lado de fora, enxergá-los através da lona preta da capota. Camus, quase atônito, pensava que história absurda seria aquela.

- Moveram o exército por uma garota e uma criança?- arregalou os olhos, simulando ignorância.

- Pois, foi. A polícia local já resolveria isso. Na minha opinião, Capitão, devem ser filhos, ou parentes de alguém muito importante... - comentou o oficial inferior.

Esse "alguém muito importante" estava na cara, era Dr. Levine. Que ele os denunciaria, Camus tinha praticamente certeza, mas não que faria no mesmo dia e inventando uma história ridícula daquelas. Não reconhecia mais o grande médico, sempre tão sério e íntegro, jogando a própria reputação em mentiras. E tudo por uma simples garota? O que estaria acontecendo, afinal?

Natássia... Ele olhou-a por uns instantes através do retrovisor.

Tentando disfarçar sua ligeira apreensão, manteve sua postura diante dos oficiais, dando um leve sorriso.

- Bem, vai saber... Boa sorte e bom trabalho para vocês!- disse o capitão, com um sinal de dois dedos próximos à fronte. Por hora, seu prestígio os livrara. Acelerou e decidiu que agora teria mais pressa em chegar à divisa.

X

O crepúsculo aproximava-se quando as rodas do jipe brecaram, deslizando centímetros sobre a neve. O vilarejo parecia deserto, mas Camus logo identificou a casa que morara há alguns anos. Era pequena e bastante rústica. Com a ajuda de uma pá, começou a retirar a camada de neve que obstruía a porta e, em seguida chamou Natássia que carregava Isaak já adormecido em seu colo.

A sala fria estava desmobiliada, mas o jovem logo estendeu alguns tapetes de pele pelo chão e espalhou duas grandes almofadas, retirados do bagageiro do jipe. Para acender a lareira teve certa dificuldade, pois havia pouca lenha acumulada naquela casa abandonada. Nas horas seguintes, ajeitaram tudo que precisavam com as coisas que Camus havia trazido consigo para usar no alojamento da Colina Leste. Colchonetes, cobertas, alguns utensílios de cozinha...Natássia limpava as regiões empoeiradas e emboloradas da casa enquanto Isaak dormia próximo à lareira acesa e Camus, recostado na parede, tomava nota de alguma coisa em um pequeno caderno. De repente ela deu um gemido agudo e desequilibrou-se, quando abaixou para pegar o trapo de limpeza que caíra no chão. O jovem parou imediatamente o que fazia e aproximou-se, segurando em suas mãos para ajudá-la. Aquele toque fez com que ela erguesse o olhar lentamente até encontrar o dele. Desta vez foi Camus quem paralisou diante de Natássia.

- Por que? – ela lhe perguntava em um sussurro.

Ele lhe respondeu com uma expressão interrogativa. A jovem loura continuou em voz quase embargada.

- Por que faz tudo isso por nós? ...Nem ao menos nos conhece...

Camus largou as mãos dela e levantou-se lentamente sem deixar de fixá-la nos olhos. Não poderia responder-lhe com coerência algo que também não sabia. Também não entendia...

- É meu dever.- disse, acreditando aquela ser uma resposta plausível a ser dada.

A garota estreitou os olhos mirando-lhe o rosto dourado pela luz da lareira. De um pulo, ignorando totalmente a dor que sentia em suas pernas, abraçou o capitão firmemente e tão intensamente que ele mal pôde se mexer.

- Obrigada...

O jovem, até então imóvel, levantou as mãos, receoso. Depois de um breve momento de hesitação, foi fechando lentamente os braços em volta do corpo frágil até aninhar sua mão forte entre os fios macios e louros.

**.x..: X :..x.**

**1-** aguardente envelhecida com álcool e vodkas de ervas, limão ou vinhos antigos.

_**Continua...**_

**N/A: **Hum... vem chegando romance aí... hehehe

Espero que tenham gostado deste! Nossa, tou amando escrever fic. É a primeira vez que faço isso e achei tão fantástico! E vcs sempre me ajudando!

Obrigada e Kissus da Grazie!


	5. Filho do Troll

CAPÍTULO V- Filho do Troll

**N/A: **Hum... deixa pra lá. Não vou comentar nada sobre este capítulo ainda...

Boa Leitura! XD

CAPÍTULO V- Filho do Troll

Naquela mesma noite, Camus conheceu a triste história de Isaak. Sentado frente à lareira, sobre um dos tapetes e servindo-se de um chá, Natássia contava-lhe sobre o dia em que foi para o Noroeste, no povoado de Ebenk, levar uma encomenda de Lorhaine para um casal de idosos:

"- Papai! Papai!- ela ouviu a voz de uma criança chamando, mas não identificou de onde vinha. Olhou em volta e apenas enxergava o alvor da neve, uma velha ponte de aço e madeira, uma grande caixa de correio enferrujada e algumas velhas casas ao fundo. Deu de ombros e continuou até tomar a ponte.

Mas, a voz infantil insistia:

- Hei, pai! Papai!

Intrigada, parou mais uma vez, voltou-se e franziu o cenho: o som parecia vir da caixa de correio (!). O chamado logo se transformou em choro e Natássia aproximou-se correndo. Pousou no chão a sacola de couro que trazia e agachou-se até a abertura de entrada para cartas. De fato, havia uma criança ali dentro e chorando.

Como o menino fora parar ali dentro, ela não conseguia imaginar. Deu a volta na caixa quadrada e deteriorada procurando alguma abertura, mas apenas encontrou a fechadura trancada. Ela disse pela entrada de cartas para que o menino se acalmasse, pois ela o tiraria dali. De joelhos na neve fria, esfregando as mãos um tanto nervosa, tentava encontrar uma maneira de libertá-lo, mas não enxergava nada que poderia servir-lhe de ferramenta para arrebentar o trinco de metal. Levantou-se então, para procurar mais adiante. A cada minuto que passava, Natássia sentia seu coração palpitar quase que na mesma freqüência do choro do menino.

A garota apenas encontrou algumas pedras do tamanho de pinhas, próximas às ruínas das casas. Escolheu a que lhe parecia maior e mais dura mesmo concluindo que talvez não teria força suficiente para quebrar o metal da caixa. Já vira isso em filmes, quem sabe funcionasse? Quando virou-se apressada para voltar, acabou chocando-se contra o abdome de um enorme homem parado atrás de si.

A jovem pequena e frágil estremeceu diante do rosto austero e assustador daquele que mais parecia um _troll _¹_._ Ele deu um passo à frente e como uma muralha empurrou-a, fazendo-lhe perder o equilíbrio caindo sentada na neve.

Natássia exprimia um olhar de medo, quando o bárbaro pisou sobre sua mão que segurava a pedra.

- O que estaria pensando em fazer?- a voz alta e grave retumbou em seus ouvidos. Ela nada respondeu tamanho fora seu assombro, e o quase-gigante ergueu-lhe do chão pela gola do casaco, com apenas uma mão.

- Jamais se aproxime daquela caixa! Ouviu bem, ratinha?- avisou o _troll, _em voz mais ameaçadora ainda, próximo ao ouvido dela. Em seguida, soltou a garota bruscamente como se fosse uma boneca.

No chão, com os quadris doendo pelo impacto e ainda temerosa, Natássia ouvia os chamados da criança. Ela estreitou os olhos com atenção em direção àquele homem que permanecia monstruosamente imóvel á sua frente. Entre a figura bárbara e o incessante pranto vindo da caixa de correio, uma força involuntária a fez deliberar: levantou-se de súbito com uma coragem que ela mesma desconhecia e gritou:

- Há uma criança presa ali dentro! Foi você quem fez isso não foi?

O bárbaro deu uma alta e curta gargalhada.

- E se fui?- disse curvando-se até ela intimidando-a ainda mais.

- É apenas uma criança! – seu rosto, naquele momento, demonstrava mais indignação do que medo.

- É meu filho. Tem de seguir os meus passos e ser como eu!

- Como pode? Seu próprio filho...- ela pasmou-se e o bárbaro deu de ombros, virando-se rumo à caixa de correio.

Sentiu esquentar desde a base do pescoço até sua a nuca. Em um movimento rápido, Natássia recuperou a pedra do chão e atirou-a contra a cabeça do homem, que acertou-lhe de raspão. No mesmo instante, ele se voltou furioso e com um movimento de mãos ascendente, deslocou uma grande massa de ar em direção a ela. A energia desprendida fora tão grande que jogou a jovem além da ponte, caindo desacordada sobre a vegetação alta de um prado sem neve.

O quase-_troll_ rindo de seu feito e orgulhando-se de que não usara nem um terço de sua força para mandá-la longe, aproximou-se da caixa que aprisionava o filho. Bateu três vezes sobre o tampo da caixa e o menino pareceu calar-se por uns instantes.

- Vamos ver se passa por mais este teste, fedelho!- e se foi, entrando na floresta à oeste dali.

X

Natássia abriu os olhos, atordoada, sentindo seu corpo totalmente frio e dormente em algumas regiões, mas não sentia dores. Aos poucos lembrou-se do que havia acontecido, se dando conta de que estava jogada na campina e já anoitecia. Pensava o que fora aquilo, aquela força estranha que lhe jogou ali. Como uma massa de ar tão forte poderia ter saído das mãos de um homem? Será que fora verdade ou apenas um delírio enquanto esteve desmaiada? Sua mente abstrusa incomodava-lhe.

Mas, deixando os devaneios de lado, notou que não havia mais som de choro e nem sinal do bárbaro ao redor. Juntando forças, caminhou até a caixa do correio a fim de verificar se a criança ainda encontrava-se lá dentro. Deu alguns leves toques e chamou, mas não houve resposta. A jovem até insistiu mais algumas vezes antes de notar a porta de trás da caixa, aberta.

Como já era noite e ela quase congelava sob a temperatura abaixo de zero, resolveu continuar até o seu destino original, pois já se encontrava perto. Natássia recolheu a bolsa de couro coberta de neve e rumou para entregar a encomenda de Lorhaine ao casal de idosos.

Pelo caminho ela foi pensando quem teria libertado a criança. Chegando ao povoado, encontrou facilmente a casa dos velhos fregueses. Após a entrega da encomenda, ela pediu humildemente ao casal que a deixasse pernoitar em sua casa e foi muito bem recebida e hospedada. O casal era bastante simpático e adorava uma conversa. Com toda aquela receptividade, Natássia que sentia-se intrigada com o ocorrido no caminho, acabou comentando sobre isso com eles.

- Você está nos dizendo que enfrentou Iwan²... E sozinha?- questionou a senhora com os olhos arregalados, apoiando-se nos braços da poltrona de pele de animal, assim que ela terminou seu relato.

- Eu não poderia ter sido omissa, Dona Karenina... Ele aprisionou o próprio filho em uma caixa de aço!

O senhor, em pé próximo à porta da cozinha, compactava o fumo em seu cachimbo. Acendeu o pito.

- Este homem é um monstro. O menino teria morrido hoje, se eu não o tivesse libertado... - e parou de repente, dando-se conta de que deixara escapar algo que não pretendia.

- Alexei? – abismou-se D. Karenina.

- Então foi o senhor quem a abriu...- concluiu Natássia em voz alta e de certa forma aliviada. A mulher levantou-se e disse ao marido em tom de advertência:

- Já lhe disse para não se meter com esta gente, Alexei!

- Desculpe minha esposa, mas não tenho sangue-frio a ponto de deixar uma criança morrer congelada dentro de uma caixa de correio!- argumentou o velho de cabelos fartos e brancos, olhando por cima dos óculos. Ele aproximou-se da hóspede, segurou uma de suas mãos e cobriu-a com a outra, de modo terno.

- Sei exatamente o que sentiu em relação àquela criança, menina...- sorriu, atendo o cachimbo entre os dentes. Ela perguntou-lhe.

- Por que este homem, Iwan, fez isso com o próprio filho?

Sr. Alexei deu uma baforada para o lado e em seguida um grande suspiro.

- Bem... Há algum tempo, ele foi para a Finlândia, casou-se com uma mulher mais velha e engravidou-a. Conta-se que no dia em que ela deu à luz seu filho, Ivan tinha de estar aqui na Sibéria para conseguir uma tal armadura de Cavaleiro de Athena...

- Bah, isso é uma lenda! Cavaleiros de Athena não existem...- interrompeu, a senhora. Sr. Alexei continuou, sem desviar o olhar à esposa.

- O próprio Iwan teve de realizar o parto complicado de Isaak e atrasou-se para a batalha da armadura. Quando chegou para lutar com o adversário, estava muito cansado e foi derrotado. Dizem que a maior frustração da vida dele fora ter perdido a chance de tornar-se um Cavaleiro e a partir daquele dia, carrega uma obsessão por fazer seu filho tornar-se um. Treiná-lo para ser o que ele não conseguira ser...

- É um mito... Aquele bárbaro é um louco, isso sim...- resmungou D. Karenina, sentando-se novamente.

- Mas, e a mãe do menino? – perguntou Natássia.

- Desta, nunca ninguém ouviu falar por aqui. Dever ter desaparecido ou morrido...- apagou o cachimbo, pousando-o ainda quente sobre o aparador da lareira.

- Que coisa...- suspirou a jovem, com os olhos perdidos nas chamas alaranjadas.

- Deixe eu te confessar.- pediu o senhorzinho, aproximando-se e abanando a cabeça - Não sei mais o que fazer para livrar aquela criança deste sofrimento... Uma vida inocente jamais deve pagar pelos erros de outro ser humano, mesmo que este seja o responsável de colocá-lo no mundo.

A senhora olhou para Natássia.

- Não vá atrás dele, minha filha. Alexei um dia irá meter-nos numa encrenca!- levantou as mãos para o alto, dando um tapa nos joelhos depois.

X

A casa daquele casal era muito aconchegante e Natássia ficou bem acomodada em um confortável quarto de hóspedes, mas não conseguira dormir. Seu maior sonho era ser mãe e além da aflição que sentia quando lembrava-se do pranto do menino, ficava imaginando como seria o rostinho dele. Será que se parecia com aquele _troll_ ? Quantos anos ele teria?

Além desses pensamentos que povoavam sua mente aquela noite, a jovem pegava-se curvando os lábios em um leve sorriso quando pensava nas palavras de Sr. Alexei. Ao contrário de D. Karenina, ele e Natássia acreditavam que seriam capazes de mudar o destino de Isaak.

X

No dia seguinte, Natássia agradeceu ao casal pela hospitalidade e voltou para a orla ao Sul.

Ainda naquela semana, à tarde, da porta da _rostisserie_ de Lorhaine onde trabalhava, a loura pôde avistar a silhueta de uma senhora com uma criança no colo, correndo em sua direção.

Era Dona Karenina desesperada, implorando por ajuda. Sr. Alexei entrou no trajeto de um golpe que Iwan desferira contra Isaak e atingido em um órgão vital encontrava-se gravemente ferido.

Natássia e Lorhaine chegaram o mais rápido que puderam ao local em que o velho estava caído. Enquanto tentavam socorrê-lo, o bárbaro aproximou-se, rindo alto.

- Ora, ora! Mais ratos para eu mostrar ao Isaak como esmagá-los!

- Desgraçado...- D. Karenina rosnou entre os dentes.

Iwan segurou forte em uma das mãozinhas do menino, que continuava no colo da senhora.

- Venha, fedelho! Mostrarei como deve agir diante desses seres insignificantes!

Isaak tentava livrar-se puxando sua mão que doía muito com o aperto. O bárbaro, sem paciência, arrancou-lhe do colo da mulher. O movimento violento fora suficiente para fraturar a mão frágil do pequeno, que passou a chorar muito com a dor extrema. D. Karenina gritava enquanto socava o braço do homem.

Presenciar aquela cena extremamente atroz, fora a última e triste visão do Sr. Alexei. Natássia estava chocada com tudo aquilo. Isaak era menor ainda do que ela pensava e tinha um rostinho lindo, inocente, angelical... Ele não merecia aquela barbaridade e instintivamente avançou para recuperar o menino do colo do _troll_, mas fora parada com a mão enorme em seu pescoço.

- Não se atreva meter-se em minha vida novamente, rata-de-esgoto!- o bárbaro apertava e ela não podia respirar.- Faça isso e eu te esmagarei em segundos. E não só você!- completou desviando o olhar para Lorhaine e Karenina, apontando-as.

Soltou a garota no chão e as duas mulheres correram segurá-la. Ainda tossindo muito tentando se recuperar, Natássia estendeu seu olhar a Iwan que ia embora. Ela ainda pôde identificar algumas palavras que o menino gritava ao pai, entre soluços.

- Eu vou achar um homem bem forte... para bater em você!

- Ora, cale-se!- disse o "monstro", tapando a boca do menino com uma das mãos.

Natássia baixou a cabeça até o solo, sentindo-se extremamente derrotada. Sr. Alexei havia morrido e eles não conseguiram salvar Isaak. O nobre Sr. Alexei...Ela sempre se lembraria de seu altruísmo."

X:X

Camus ouviu todo o relato em silêncio. A história parecia tê-lo tocado profundamente e um impulso levou sua mão ao rosto de Natássia, acariciando-o levemente.

- Você não foi derrotada...- indicou com os olhos Isaak dormindo ao seu lado, mas, tímido de seu gesto de carinho, logo levantou-se.- Desculpe...

A jovem loura sorriu. Camus tinha razão, ela não fora derrotada.

O capitão foi até a mesa da cozinha e recolheu alguns pertences. Voltou à sala e agachou-se novamente até Natássia.

- Como você disse que o pai de Isaak se chamava?- perguntou ele.

- Iwan... Mas, aonde voc...- ele interrompeu-lhe com um dedo em seus lábios.

- Não se preocupe... Hoje, mais do que nunca, estou disposto a protegê-la.- a voz de Camus soava tão terna que fazia penetrar-lhe uma estranha tranqüilidade.

A garota segurou suas mãos fortes e apertou-as.

- Prometa-me que voltará bem!- ela estreitou os olhos quase implorando. Mais uma vez a mão de Camus percorreu carinhosamente sua face até os dedos deslizarem pelos fios lisos e louros.

- Eu prometo...

Assim que o jovem capitão fechou a porta de entrada da casa, Natássia deitou-se ao lado do menino, abraçando-o. Fechou os olhos, ouvindo o motor do jipe distanciar-se.

**.x..: X :..x.**

**1- ** Os **trolls** são criaturas antropomórficas do folclore escandinavo. Poderiam ser tanto como gigantes horrendos - como ogros - ou como pequenas criaturas semelhantes a goblins. Viviam em cavernas ou grutas subterrâneas. (Fonte: Wikipédia)

**2-** Iwan aparece como espectro de Hades na fase Inferno. Hyoga o derrota na 3ª prisão, antes mesmo que o troll termine de se apresentar.

_**Continua...**_

**N/A²: **Vcs acham q eu estou enrolando? Na verdade eu sei onde quero chegar, heheheheh, aliás...

Agora que começa a "novela mexicana" auhauahauah

KISSU


	6. Em Nome da Honra

N/A: Puxa

**N/A: **Puxa... já é o sexto capítulo! Na verdade, nem sei em qual esta fic acabará... Ando tendo tantas idéias ultimamente!

Vamos lá!

CAPÍTULO VI – Em Nome da Honra

Aquela era a segunda noite seguida em que Camus praticamente não dormia e temendo seus reflexos não responderem satisfatoriamente, guiou o jipe com atenção redobrada. Este cuidado fez com que ele levasse um pouco mais de tempo que o esperado para voltar à Base da orla Sul. Na verdade, quanto antes ele chegasse, mais cedo poderia resolver dois dos assuntos que pretendia, por isso decidiu viajar por toda a madrugada para ganhar tempo, mesmo mantendo uma velocidade lenta e cautelosa no veículo.

Chegando à Base, dirigiu-se diretamente para o alojamento. Ao passar em frente ao seu gabinete, diminuiu o passo e pensou em entrar para começar algumas pesquisas, mas desistiu olhando o visor do relógio. Ele ainda teria duas ou três horas para descansar e seria o melhor naquele momento, ao invés de iniciar o trabalho imediatamente.

X : X

Lorhaine olhou da porta do quarto para a cama ainda vazia. No dia anterior, quando estava preste a arrepender-se de tê-la mandado levar Isaak para longe, recebeu um telegrama do atencioso Capitão Camus com breves notícias. A francesa acolhia Natássia em sua casa desde de muito jovem, quando ela aparecera na _rostisserie_ pedindo emprego. Já estava morando lá havia tanto tempo que considerava a menina quase uma filha. Com um suspiro resignado, saiu de casa para iniciar mais um dia de trabalho em seu estabelecimento comercial. Como ainda acontecia o Evento de Inverno, acarretava-lhe muitas tarefas e a ajuda de Natássia já lhe fazia muita falta.

X

Camus vinha caminhando na calçada que circundava a grande praça, quando foi abordado por uma mulher de meia-idade, cabelos escuros desalinhados e óculos.

- Capitão Camus! Graças a Deus!- os dedos magros seguraram a mão dele. Ela curvou-se em reverência.

- Posso ajudá-la?- perguntou, solícito à mulher que talvez não conhecia.

- Sou Lorhaine, madrinha e patroa de Natássia.

- Oh, claro! – estendeu uma das mãos para cumprimentá-la.- Como vai a senhorita? Recebeu minha mensagem?

- Sim e fiquei muito aliviada. Obrigada!- Camus sorriu e ela continuou com certa ansiedade – Mas onde ela está?

- Estão bem acomodados em minha antiga casa, na divisa de Magadan.

- "Estão"? – a mulher estranhou o verbo e afligiu-se.- Quer dizer então, que Isaak ainda está com ela?

- Sim. Desculpe-me, mas tive de omitir essa informação na mensagem de urgência.

- Aquele garoto deveria estar em sua própria casa, com seu pai... e não colocando Natássia em perigo! Não temos nada com a vida deles...- disse ela, condenando-se profundamente por pensar daquela maneira. Ele argumentou em tom sério, diante aquele comentário.

- Perdoe-me, senhorita Lorhaine, mas aquele garoto não tem pai.

- Oh, ele irá nos matar...- ignorou os argumentos de Camus lastimando com um murmúrio e balançando a cabeça. Lançou seu olhar ao chão. O jovem capitão, então aproximou-se e segurou firme em seus ombros.

- Eu já sei de tudo. Não se preocupe, pois nada de mal irá acontecer com vocês, está certo? – ele assegurou-lhe e a expressão da mulher foi de resignação.

- Confie em mim, por favor.- disse por fim, antes de virar-se e continuar seu caminho.

- Capitão Camus? – ela chamou – Não sei se você está sabendo... mas corre um boato que me preocupou, de uma denúncia que voc...

- Infelizmente, esta denúncia não é boato, e sim a história que corre.- adiantou-se, erguendo alguns papéis que levava na mão. Camus continuou como se já estivesse esperando que alguém lhe perguntasse sobre o assunto.- Aqui está a intimação. Fui processado por um crime que não cometi, mas eu lhe garanto: quem inventou isso não conseguirá minha condenação... Não, antes de eu aniquilar hoje, um outro assunto, qual julgo ser mais importante! – finalizou. Era bom espalhar um aviso, caso chegasse aos ouvidos do responsável por aquela mentira.

- Bem, se precisar de minha testemunha, capitão, ficarei feliz em servi-lo.

- Acredito que sim, senhorita Lorhaine. Obrigado e tenha um bom dia!- despediu-se com um firme aperto de mão, rumando apressado para onde estava estacionado o veículo. Ele mal havia chegado e descansado aquela madrugada e recebeu imediatamente a visita de um Oficial de Justiça à porta de seus aposentos. Suas suspeitas confirmaram-se quando passara os olhos pelo papel: Dr. Levine Medved era o delator.

Apenas quando fechava a porta do jipe, lembrou-se que poderia ter perguntado à mulher alguns detalhes sobre a relação quase obsessiva e insana de Levine para com Natássia. Com certeza ela o conhecia e poderia esclarecer-lhe sobre aquele ato incompreensível do médico.

Como a audiência ainda demoraria, decidiu perguntar depois. Naquele momento ele se atinha em seguir para o Povoado de Ebenk, acertar algumas contas. O assunto que estava tirando-lhe do sério, desde a noite passada.

X

Os passos apressados eram dados tão firmes e decididos que chegavam a carimbar pegadas profundas sobre a neve. A tensão era despejada na sola do coturno para que, mesmo que ele estivesse disposto, não se precipitasse em nenhuma ação agressiva. As pontas dos cabelos escuros dançavam conforme o marchar decidido de Camus produzindo, sob o sol polar, um brilho verde-azulado nas mechas. Aquela postura que estava adotando instintivamente, com certeza intimidaria seu potencial oponente.

Parou sua forte passada de repente, diante de uma árvore que era golpeada por um homem de quase dois metros de altura e aparência rústica. Pôs as mãos na cintura quando o homem, percebendo sua presença, virou-se para trás.

Reconhecendo-o, o rústico riu com leve sarcasmo.

- Ora, ora! Se não é o Cavaleiro de Athena que me roubou a Armadura de Coroa Boreal: Camus?!- Aproximou-se provocativo, retirando as bandagens que protegiam suas mãos.

- Iwan...- o jovem apenas proferiu em tom sério.

- O que faz aqui? Veio devolver as minhas coisas?- o rapaz não se moveu e o bárbaro deu meia-volta em direção à árvore.- Sim, porque parece que resolveu seqüestrar tudo o que é meu! – deu um forte soco quando enfatizou a palavra "seqüestrar". Camus apenas piscou, sem modificar sua expressão austera. Até Iwan já sabia do boato absurdo... Então, ele deu um passo à frente sem tirar as mãos da cintura e o _troll_ aproximou-se mais uma vez, com olhar de intimidação. O jovem de cabelos longos e escuros respirou fundo, franzindo o cenho.

- Um homem como você não possui nada!... Nunca receberia a Armadura porque não tem dignidade para tal... – o homem arregalou os olhos com uma expressão de deboche diante de tal "insolência". Deixou Camus continuar.- E não têm seu filho, pois também jamais o mereceu... Sabe que não pode ser chamado de pai!

O bárbaro aproximou-se do rosto, deu três tapinhas na face esquerda de Camus e riu novamente.

- Vai me dizer que veio aqui em nome da honra de Isaak? Perdeu seu tempo, Camus, pois farei dele alguém devastador! Alguém como eu, seu próprio pai!

- Sua alma é vazia, Iwan!- cerrou os dentes, batendo o indicador no peito do grandalhão. – Isaak nunca será como você! Um homem fraco em todos os sentidos!

O _troll_ enfureceu-se mais com a verdade que ele dizia, do que pela ousadia de afrontá-lo. No fundo Iwan sabia que seu filho não seria de fato, como ele. Isaak facilmente tornaria-se um Cavaleiro de Athena, cargo que ele ambicionou para vangloriar status e não conseguiu.

- Onde... está Isaak?...- perguntou pausadamente, expondo um início de ira.

- Não lhe interessa. Está com alguém que o trata com carinho e respeito, tal qual uma criança merece!

- Ah, a garota loura do Sul! É com ela que ele está então... Ousou me desafiar novamente!

Camus deu mais um passo ficando à uma distância perigosa do bárbaro e encarou-o com raiva.

- Isso mesmo! E tem alguma objeção?

O olhar sem medo daquele jovem tirou-lhe do sério.

- "Objeção" eu não tenho nenhuma...- e riu. As gargalhadas altas, de alguma forma irritavam Camus, que tentava manter o autocontrole. Já o _troll _alcançara seu limite e explodiu em agressão.

- Mas, talvez goste disso, inseto!- o homem foi ligeiramente para trás, tomou impulso e gritou com as palmas das mãos monstruosas esticadas para frente, logo após espalmá-las num estrondo- Máxima Perestroika!

Os pés de Camus abriram dois sulcos profundos e retilíneos na neve, enquanto era arrastado pela energia impressionante desprendida das mãos de Iwan. O Cavaleiro de Athena quase perdeu o equilíbrio durante o percurso forçado, mas conseguiu manter-se em pé no final. Surpreendido com a força do _troll_, ofegante, Camus tomou fôlego para encará-lo novamente.

- Ah, deveria ter trazido sua Armadura! É essa a força de um Cavaleiro de Prata sem ela?- perguntou o grandalhão com desdém e em seguida ironizando- Patético! Seria este o "homem forte" que Isaak mandou para me derrotar?

Iwan mesmo não querendo assumir para si mesmo, também estava surpreso com a resistência de Camus. Na verdade aquele jovem era muito forte e essa idéia incomodava-lhe de tal maneira, que fazia sua ira aumentar ainda mais. Precipitou-se até o cavaleiro e segurou-o bruscamente pela gola do casaco. Desferiu um soco brutal que levou Camus ao solo.

Atordoado, com as mãos frias enterradas na neve, ele sentiu a dor intensa de um golpe atingindo-lhe na região do estômago. O segundo, dado praticamente no mesmo lugar, foi forte o suficiente para lançá-lo alguns metros. O _troll _buscou-o para aplicar o próximo chute, mas ao primeiro movimento com seus pés de ferro, sentiu sua perna dormente. Uivou de raiva ao percebê-la congelada por uma das mãos do adversário. Com esforço e rapidez suficientes, mesmo ainda no chão, o jovem conseguiu imobilizar a outra perna do agressor. Com o ódio crescente, o bárbaro levantou-lhe pelos cabelos e trouxe-no até a altura de seus olhos.

- Maldito, Cavaleiro de Athena!- esbravejou em seu ouvido - Não sairá daqui com vida, assim como esmagarei aquela ratinha-de-esgoto por mandá-lo aqui! – e o golpeou novamente no rosto, fazendo o jovem sentir o gosto do próprio sangue que escorria pelo canto da boca. Soltou-o bruscamente, em seguida.

"Ratinha-de-esgoto?" Aquele monstro mataria Natássia... Iwan teria ficado mais forte desde a última vez que duelaram. Camus não podia deixar-se ser derrotado, não era por uma armadura de prata que estavam lutando neste dia, era pela vida de outra pessoa e ele mesmo nunca tinha lutado por isso antes.

Aquela garota dos olhos azuis brilhantes e bondade infinita, surgiu em sua mente com seu rosto angelical: "Prometa-me que voltará bem..."

Em fração de segundos, o jovem pôs-se de pé com esforço tão grande quanto a determinação de acabar de uma vez com aquela luta. Uniu lentamente suas mãos acima da cabeça, concentrou sua cosmo-energia. Lançou o golpe sem ter forças de proferir o nome do mesmo e uma massa densa de ar gelado moveu-se com velocidade extraordinária em direção a Iwan. Mas, antes mesmo que o golpe de Camus chegasse ao seu oponente, o jovem capitão foi atingido por força igual à que recebera no início daquele combate e foi jogado contra o tronco da árvore, caindo pesadamente de bruços na neve.Porém, o poder da técnica do Cavaleiro de Prata era tão grande que foi capaz de congelar todo o corpo robusto e forte do _troll_, que também foi ao solo imóvel. Um profundo silêncio fez-se na pequena e escassa floresta.

Apesar da violência do último ataque, Camus não perdeu a consciência, podendo erguer seu rosto minutos depois e constatar sua vitória. Moveu lentamente suas mãos para em seguida, apóia-las no chão e erguer-se sobre os joelhos com certa dificuldade. Ainda com a visão turva, mirou a grande estátua de gelo caída a sua frente. A intenção inicial de Camus era de convencer Iwan apenas afastar-se de Isaak. Ele teria tentado pela força das palavras, mas acabou convencendo-se de que no fim das contas, aquela batalha fora inevitável.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, tomando fôlego e usando o tronco da árvore como apoio, ficou em pé e caminhou lentamente até o jipe. Antes de girar a chave e dar a partida, o jovem respirou um ar que entrou ainda com dificuldade e dor, mas curvou os lábios em um leve sorriso de missão comprida: Natássia e Isaak estavam finalmente livres daquela ameaça.

X

Natássia percebeu as chamas da lareira diminuindo de intensidade, mas constatou que não havia mais lenha dentro de casa. Decidiu recolher algumas do lado de fora, pois não poderiam passar a noite sem aquela fonte de calor. Mesmo que as lenhas estivessem úmidas, colocaria-nas para secar em frente às chamas e daria tempo de alimentar o fogo, mais tarde. Deixou Isaak desenhando à mesa do cômodo que servia de cozinha e logo que saiu pela porta, encontrou um velho machado encostado na parede. Pegou a pesada ferramenta e caminhou até as árvores finas.

Deu alguns passos à frente e percebeu o som das rodas do jipe sobre a neve macia, voltou-se e contemplou alegre o veículo de Camus parando entre o bosque e a casa. Imediatamente largou o machado no chão e caminhou em passos ligeiros em direção a ele. Ela havia pensado no jovem capitão o dia todo e, por isso aquele ímpeto feliz em vê-lo.

Por um momento Natássia achou estranho Camus caminhar lento e hesitante, mas aproximou-se sorrindo. Ele retribuiu com outro sorriso que logo se esvaiu. Com os olhos quase apagados e não podendo mais manter-se em pé, Camus caiu sobre os braços da garota que foi junto ao chão, por não agüentar-lhe o peso. O jovem capitão ergueu seu rosto com os olhos comprimidos de dor e então, Natássia percebeu seus ferimentos. Ele tentou abraçar a garota que lhe segurava com as mãos trêmulas, resistindo à dificuldade que seus pulmões tinham de expandir-se para respirar. Sob às lancinantes dores físicas, disse à ela com suas últimas forças:

- Desculpe-me... por não cumprir a promessa...

- Capitão... mas o que houve?...- a voz dela era uma mistura de medo e preocupação.

- ...

Camus não pôde responder. Apenas deitou sua cabeça sobre os braços dela, desacordado.

**.x..: X :..x.**

_**Continua...**_

**N/A²: **Hum... Tadinho do Camyu...

Mas tá aí, a batalha Camus x Iwan. Agora deu pra entender pq o Iwan virou Espectro de Hades, não? Heheheheh

Bom, espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, achei meio difícil de descrever a luta. Será que ela ficou convincente?

Espero vcs no Sétimo cap! Olha o título dele: "Meu Querido Capitão" XD

Até!

KIIIIISSUS


	7. Meu Querido Capitão

CAPÍTULO VII – Meu Querido Capitão

**N/A: **Number Seven! Heheh Ah, como eu adoro o número 7! Por isso preparei uma surpresinha para este!

Enjoy, people!

CAPÍTULO VII – Meu Querido Capitão

PARTE 1

Com muito esforço e extremo cuidado, Natássia arrastou Camus para dentro da casa. Acomodou-o em um dos colchonetes próximo à lareira, retirando-lhe o pesado casaco e os coturnos. Passou as costas da mão pela própria testa em sinal de fadiga e enrolou os cabelos em um coque improvisado. De joelhos ao lado do jovem, respirou fundo, inicialmente sem saber o que fazer.

- O que aconteceu com ele, Natássia? – indagou, Isaak, aproximando-se engatinhando até Camus. Ela olhou-o e sabia, Iwan tinha a ver com isso. Aquele homem desprezível e perigoso conseguira ferir até mesmo o jovem capitão... Só que ela não poderia citar isso ao menino.

- Eu não sei, Isaak... Mas, ele ficará bem...- esta última frase foi para convencer a si mesma também.

O menino ergueu a mão forte de Camus, pegando-a com suas duas mãozinhas, olhou-a e perguntou em seguida.

- Ele está machucado?

Com um suspiro, Natássia levantou-se sem responder e guiou o pequeno até outro colchonete. Ela pensava em sair para pedir ajuda e até aquele momento já demorara demais.

- Terei de ir à procura de um médico... – ela aproximou-se para observar a respiração do rapaz. Parecia estar irregular, por isso decidiu que era mesmo necessário o diagnóstico de um profissional ou alguém mais experiente. Tomou emprestado o casaco de Camus e enquanto o colocava, Isaak correu até ela.

- Aonde você vai, Natássia?

- Tenho que pedir ajuda, querido... Você deve ficar bonzinho, está bem?- disse tentando demonstrar calma, enquanto pensava no fato de ter de deixar a criança praticamente sozinha na casa.

- Quero ir com você! – segurou forte na bainha do casaco, a jovem passou-lhe a mão na cabeça.

- Não pode, Isaak... está frio lá fora.

- Eu vou de cobertor, ora...- insistiu com uma voz manhosa e ela abanou a cabeça, raciocinando por uns instantes.

- Olhe, Isaak...- agachou-se à altura dele – Lembra-se que me disse que você seria um soldado quando crescesse?

- Sim! Igual ao Capitão Camus!- sorriu. Os olhos do garoto brilhavam a este assunto.

- Pois eu tenho uma missão muito especial para você!

- Missão?

- Isso mesmo. Sua primeira missão: você irá vigiar o capitão enquanto eu saio, assim como ele fez conosco lá na taverna. Escute, se ele acordar, você deverá dizer para que ele continue deitado e diga que voltarei logo, sim?

- Tá... eu tenho que ficar olhando ele o tempo todo, então?

- Isso mesmo. Essa é uma missão muito importante, "soldado" Isaak, e você não deve sair de perto dele em nenhum momento, entendido?- ela piscou e fez o gesto de continência, enquanto erguia-se.

- Sim! Vou cumprir minha missão, "capitona" ! – disse a criança, repetindo o gesto de Natássia, que riu.

- "Capitã", você quer dizer! – corrigiu achando graça.

Ela esperava que aquela estratégia mantivesse o pequeno longe da lareira ou outros perigos durante sua ausência. Ela estava apreensiva, mas não havia saída. Era um risco que corria... Ou o perigo de deixá-lo sozinho, ou o frio abaixo de zero que poderia adoecê-lo.

Isaak posicionou-se bem próximo a Camus. Sua curiosidade infantil incitava-lhe mexer nos longos cabelos espalhados pelo colchonete ou na corrente com chapinha de patente que o capitão trazia no peito. Parecia gostar do barulhinho que o metal do cordão produzia. A garota foi até o menino e segurou sua mãozinha curiosa.

- Deixe-o descansar, Isaakinho... Cuide-o apenas com os olhos, está bem?- deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso na face e dirigiu-se à porta.- Tentarei voltar logo. Tchau, tchau.

Logo que saiu da casa, Natássia sentiu o vento extremamente gélido, que quase congelava seu rosto. Chegava a doer e puxou o capuz de seu casaco, ajeitando melhor o de Camus por cima. Abotoou-o e deu os primeiros passos em direção ao vilarejo, que vendo pequena luminosidade, poderia não estar deserto.

X

Sua jornada até a zona iluminada já durava quase uma hora, mas a dificuldade de caminhar sob o frio da noite siberiana não seria o suficiente para fazê-la desistir facilmente. Mesmo com as botas de pele estando encharcadas e pesadas e o incômodo que o vento causava tentando tirar-lhe o capuz, Natássia lembrava-se de Camus e a preocupação a impulsionava seguir em frente. Chegando ao centro da vila percebeu apenas os postes acesos e nenhuma casa parecia estar habitada. Ainda assim, bateu e tocou algumas campainhas, sem resposta. Tremendo de frio, a jovem seguiu atravessando a aldeia erma até alcançar uma estrada, onde se podia avistar outra área iluminada à razoável distância. Natássia continuou pela beira da via e logo encontrou uma estação de trem. Todas as luzes do ambiente estavam acesas, porém não havia sinal de pessoas circulando por lá; o que até era de se esperar àquela hora. Extremamente exausta, sentou-se em um dos bancos de espera.

A jovem estava tão ofegante que nem percebeu um senhor rechonchudo sentado ao seu lado e assustou-se quando a tocou levemente no ombro.

- Você está bem, moça?

Tomando fôlego, respondeu-lhe que sim e sentiu-se, de certa forma, aliviada por finalmente ter encontrado alguma pessoa depois de tanta caminhada. Como ela não deveria perder mais tempo, perguntou ao homem onde ela acharia um médico por perto. O senhor abanou a cabeça em negação.

- Infelizmente, nesta região você não encontrará nenhum... Esta aldeia já está abandonada há alguns anos.- disse puxando a pequena pasta de couro sobre a barriga arredondada, acomodando-se melhor no banco.

- Oh, não...- o homem olhou-a com mais atenção, intrigado.

- Desculpe a intromissão, menina, mas para fazê-la sair e enfrentar a noite de inverno polar atrás de ajuda, estaria por acaso acontecendo algo grave?

Com um suspiro resignado, ela decidiu então, contar-lhe. Explicou o estado de Camus e o homem entendendo sua aflição, ofereceu ajuda. Ele trabalhara há muito tempo como voluntário de uma base de socorro polonesa durante a Segunda Guerra e talvez pudesse examinar o jovem e sugerir alguns cuidados. Naquele momento de urgência, Natássia concluiu que não teria nada a perder e resolveu aproveitar a disposição daquele desconhecido para tentar salvar Camus.

- Por favor, qual o nome do senhor?

- Igor, muito prazer. E o da senhorita?- estendeu a mão gorducha para um cumprimento em apresentação atrasada.

- Natássia. Prazer.

- Vamos então, Natássia, cuidar de seu capitão. – ele sorriu, encarando-lhe enquanto erguia-se.

Igor percebera que o sentimento da garota era mais que admiração ou gratidão pelo jovem. Acreditava que só isso talvez não a levasse até ali, tão longe.

X

Um bom tempo depois, as mãos arredondadas e de dedos grossos já abriam a camisa de flanela revelando um tórax forte, porém coberto de hematomas. Natássia observava exausta, sentada em um canto da sala. A caminhada de ida e volta até a estação fora demasiadamente árdua no frio, mas ao menos estava aliviada pela sorte de ter encontrado tudo em ordem ao voltar para a casa. Isaak estava a salvo, dormira praticamente sobre um dos braços de Camus, denunciando que levara a sério o cumprimento de sua "missão". Apenas, não ficara claro se o jovem capitão chegara a despertar durante sua ausência.

- Ele está mesmo bastante ferido. O que você havia dito que aconteceu com ele? – o homem questionou, tocando-o com cuidado para verificar a gravidade.

- Bem, eu não sei ao certo... Desconfio que ele tenha entrado em luta corporal com alguém bem maior e mais forte que ele...

Igor mirou o corpo do rapaz e franziu o cenho com estranheza. A forma dos ferimentos e a área atingida não pareciam ter sido feitos por mãos humanas. Ele vira inúmeros tipos de ferimentos no campo de batalha, mas nenhum que se assemelhasse àqueles. Pousou a mão esquerda sobre o abdome de Camus e com um dos dedos da direita deu firmes toques sobre as costas da outra. Repetiu este movimento por quase toda a extensão do ventre, a fim de identificar alguma hemorragia interna. Ele não era médico, mas muitas vezes exerceu esta função nas bases hostis durante a guerra, uma vez que até os médicos oficiais chegavam a morrer em missões de resgate. Sabia muita coisa e realmente poderia ajudar. Natássia observava cada movimento daquele homem roliço e de semblante tão generoso. Ela agradecia a Deus por tê-lo encontrado.

Igor examinou em seguida, a cabeça do jovem: hematomas próximos à região do olho esquerdo e um corte, não muito profundo, descendo da testa à têmpora. Não demonstrava nenhum traumatismo mais grave e assim que terminou os exames superficiais, cobriu-o e dirigiu-se à Natássia.

- Sinceramente eu não sei como o corpo deste rapaz resistiu a golpes deste porte. Na verdade, ainda duvido que ele tenha sido atingido por força humana, e milagrosamente não encontrei nenhum sinal de hemorragia. Mas, apesar da irregularidade que persiste na respiração, sua pulsação está aceitável.

- Então, ele ficará bem?- indagou a garota levantando-se.

- Creio que sim, mas infelizmente não posso indicar-lhe nenhum tratamento além de repouso e compressa quente sobre os ferimentos. Este rapaz me parece forte e sua recuperação provavelmente não será difícil.

- Muito obrigada, senhor. – apertou a mão dele com ambas as suas em um terno agradecimento.

- Não foi nada, por favor, disponha.- deu-lhe um sorriso dirigindo-se à porta.- Este jovem capitão tem muita sorte em tê-la ao seu lado...

A loura retribuiu-lhe o sorriso, tímida. Em seguida, revirou os bolsos de seu casaco sob o de Camus, retirou algumas notas de dinheiro amassadas e não vendo o homem que estava até aquele instante à sua frente, correu para fora da casa chamando-o. Em questão de segundos o homem havia desaparecido. Ela coçou a cabeça, intrigada, mesmo sob a baixa luminosidade da noite seria possível vê-lo a certa distância, mas para onde teria ido? Deu de ombros ao mistério e voltou para casa. A visita daquele homem por fim, fora suficiente para deixá-la tranqüila.

Natássia ficou em pé ao lado do capitão, observando-o por alguns momentos. Já havia ajeitado Isaak que dormia sob as cobertas pequenas. Livrou-se dos dois casacos que vestia e as botas úmidas e arrastou seu colchonete para o lado de Camus. Deitou-se tão próxima que poderia sentir o calor do corpo dele. A intenção inicial era de zelar por sua saúde durante a noite, mas o cansaço dominou-lhe, levando-a a cair em sono profundo antes mesmo de começar a observação.

Quem os visse naquele momento, decerto afirmaria tratar-se de uma família. Uma bela família que, meio sem querer, Natássia estava ajudando a formar.

PARTE 2

A agitação do pequeno Isaak pela manhã, despertou Natássia. Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, sentiu o ambiente consideravelmente frio, uma vez que a chama da lareira extinguira-se havia algumas horas e sobrara apenas a brasa acesa. Passou as mãos pelo rosto e procurou por Camus ao seu lado, com a vista ainda embaçada. O jovem estava deitado de lado, virado para a parede, um sinal que havia se mexido durante a noite e talvez até recobrado a consciência por algum instante. Um pouco receosa, ela foi aproximando as costas de sua mão da face dele para verificar a temperatura. A sala estava fria e suas mãos geladas, mas Camus estava muito quente. Preocupada, levantou-se de um impulso, agasalhou-se e dirigiu-se rapidamente para a área externa da casa. O menino seguiu-a.

A jovem tentava recolher as lenhas mais secas, cortando-as diretamente dos galhos das árvores raquíticas. Cerca de trinta ou quarenta minutos depois, a lareira já estava acesa, reaquecendo a casa. Isaak tomava o modesto café da manhã preparado por Natássia, enquanto ela procurava uma toalha ou algum pano que pudesse umedecer e usá-lo como auxiliar para abaixar a febre do capitão.

Cuidadosamente, virou-o de barriga para cima e percebeu um leve tremor pelo corpo dele. Os olhos do jovem estavam comprimidos, e os dentes cerrados denunciavam que sentia alguma dor difícil de suportar. Ele tentava abrir os olhos entre fracos gemidos e a garota percebendo que estava consciente acariciou-o na tentativa de acalmá-lo. Cobriu-o melhor, com mais cobertas.

Natássia sentia-se extremamente apreensiva. Aquele homem forte e indelével que conhecera há pouco tempo, estava vulnerável e agora seu bem estar (ou sua vida) parecia depender apenas dela. Aplicou-lhe a compressa úmida e fria sobre a fronte febril, como aprendera com Lorhaine e suspirou profundamente. Continuou o tratamento com cuidado e vez ou outra tocava-lhe o rosto delicadamente como um aviso de que ela não sairia de seu lado enquanto não estivesse bem.

Camus sentia os leves toques da jovem dedicada e tentava movimentar sua mão à procura das dela, porém, seu corpo enfraquecido, mal conseguia mexer-se e isso o deixava nervoso. Seu coração palpitava a cada tentativa em vão.

Quando o capitão parecia acalmar-se, a garota se afastou um pouco para olhar Isaak. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo brincando com pequenas pedrinhas e gravetos, perfilando-os como um pelotão. Ele simulava infantilmente uma batalha entre soldados e estava muito concentrado na brincadeira. Natássia decidiu deixá-lo com seus "soldadinhos" e voltou-se para Camus. Era notável o poder de entretenimento das crianças, principalmente de Isaak. Ele era uma criança tão tranqüila, que raramente necessitava preocupar-se com sua bagunça.

Durante o resto do dia cuidou do jovem capitão. Tentou fazê-lo alimentar-se, mas apenas conseguiu com que sorvesse alguns líquidos com dificuldade. Ela não queria cansá-lo, por isso ficou o tempo todo em silêncio e não perguntou nada, apesar de querer muito saber o motivo que o levou a ferir-se daquela maneira. Ele também queria contar-lhe. Olhar aqueles ternos olhos azuis e dizer que agora estavam livres de qualquer ameaça. Mas, apenas conseguiu proferir, ainda com a respiração entrecortada, um breve agradecimento pelos cuidados da loura.

- Obrigado... Natássia...

Ao final da tarde, o jovem repousava, aparentemente em sono profundo e Natássia aproximou-se para puxar a cortina da janela acima de onde ele estava deitado. Inclinada até o batente, ela mirou o semblante sereno de Camus abaixo de si. Observou-o por alguns instantes antes de ajoelhar-se novamente ao seu lado. A luz alaranjada vinda da lareira atribuía ao seu rosto uma aparência áurea e a loura não conseguia tirar seus olhos dele. Era a primeira vez que ela prestava atenção aos traços de seu rosto, em seu corpo que estava despido até a cintura; pois a febre havia baixado e ele suara, sendo necessário que o descobrisse.

Aproximando-se lentamente, tocou-lhe os cabelos e deslizou os dedos finos entre os fios até o final do comprimento. Percorreu em toque suave da base do ombro, pelo forte braço até uma das mãos e segurou-a. Acolheu-a entre as suas em uma pequena concha, levando-a até a altura de seus lábios, onde encostou os dedos e fechou os olhos para senti-los. Beijou cada um deles carinhosamente e em seguida pousou com cuidado a mão de volta ao colchão. Então, notou sua própria ação ousada e sentiu-se um tanto invasora... Mas, ainda assim não inibiu-se, mantendo o afetuoso contato com aquele homem que habitava seus pensamentos a todo minuto. Era inevitável... Uma atração natural.

Acariciou levemente com as costas dos dedos as sobrancelhas de Camus. Aquelas sobrancelhas que exprimiam tanta personalidade e beleza... Continuou o carinho traçando delicadamente o contorno do rosto até o queixo sentindo a textura da barba por fazer. Ficou imóvel contemplando-o, enquanto sua mão estava pousada em sua face, com o polegar sobre o lábio inferior, passando-o repetidamente e de forma muito delicada, sobre a pele macia, mas ainda sem cor. Um suave arrepio percorreu-lhe a nuca, quando o pensamento de quanto aquele jovem lhe era especial passou-lhe pela cabeça. Lembrou-se da primeira vez em que o vira: não fora há três dias, tampouco no Evento de Inverno. Fora há muito tempo, na primeira vez em que ele entrou na _rostisserie_ para buscar um bolo para o próprio aniversário. Natássia entregara-lhe a encomenda de maneira atrapalhada quase danificando-a, pois estava muito atarefada e ele mesmo assim, ajudou-lhe e agradeceu tão gentilmente que ela jamais se esquecera. Capitão Camus tornou-se seu amor platônico e ela passou a observá-lo e amá-lo secretamente. E agora seu querido capitão estava tão próximo que seria impossível resistir.

Hipnotizada, a jovem loura curvou-se lentamente sobre seu rosto. Quando seus lábios estavam extremamente próximos e a respiração de ambos cruzada, ela parou. Um momento de receio, ou talvez desistência por tal precipitação. Quando desistira e ia erguer-se de volta, sentiu delicadamente a mão de Camus em sua nuca, trazendo seus lábios para junto dos dele. Tocaram-se, um beijo terno teve início e a língua de Camus, suavemente procurava a de Natássia. Os lábios macios dela movimentavam-se em um carinho sutil e apaixonado. A intensidade daquele delicado beijo aumentava gradativamente, conforme a garota correspondia a ele. Era a única coisa em que Camus queria se concentrar. Os cuidados e a presença de Natássia já eram suficientes para aliviar-lhe qualquer dor, e com aquela ação tão íntima, sentia-se pleno a ponto de não querer interromper e nem largá-la. Reunindo algum vigor, o jovem passou um de seus braços pela cintura dela e puxou-a para mais perto de si, ainda sem descolar os lábios. A outra mão segurava a cabeça da jovem, com os dedos mergulhados nos fios claros. Para ela, tudo aquilo parecia um sonho, e o estado de ansiedade quase a impedia de deslumbrar a cena que vivia.

O beijo apaixonado entre Camus e Natássia durou mais que o esperado para a saúde do rapaz, ambos não desejavam cortar aquela ligação tão carinhosa, mas ele estava ainda muito fraco e aos poucos seu abraço foi perdendo a força deixando seus braços caírem vulneráveis. Ela descolou os lábios e beijou-lhe na testa.

- Capitão...- murmurou. Entendia que aquela ação fora um esforço para ele e sorrindo levemente, acomodou-se, ainda inclinada e colou carinhosamente sua face direita com a dele, enquanto afagava os cabelos escuros. Permaneceu nesta posição por um longo tempo. De rosto virado para baixo, Natássia respirou fundo, olhando de lado em direção à Isaak que os observava no fundo da sala. A expressão do menino parecia indecifrável, então ela corou. Em seguida, rendeu-se a um doce sorriso, sentia que seu capitão logo ficaria bem e ela estava feliz em tê-lo tão próximo naquele momento.

**.x..: X :..x.**

_**Continua...**_

**N/A²: **Eita! Um beijinho até que enfim! Hehehe

Espero que tenham gostado. Agora sim, acho que oficialmente começou o romance da fic!

Então, até o 8!

Kiss from Grazie XD


	8. You Seduced Me

N/A: Puxa

**N/A: **Puxa... agora sim! Cheguei na parte da fic que eu tava louca pra escrever... Cenas românticas a lot. Grazie A-M-A cenas românticas...

Vamos ver se vcs também vão curtir!

CAPÍTULO VIII – " You Seduced Me"

Camus estava sentado sobre o colchonete e encostado na parede, enquanto Natássia despertava ao seu lado. Ele a havia observado durante toda a manhã, desde que suas dores lhe deram alguma trégua, permitindo-lhe se acomodar naquela posição. As delicadas pálpebras abriram-se finalmente, revelando os orbes azuis feito par de jóias. Seguiram-se de um iluminado e tímido sorriso vindos de seus lábios ao ver a terna feição do rapaz. Sentiu um leve (mas agradável) constrangimento ao lembrar-se do dia anterior... Quando dissipou o recato para dar lugar à rendição de seus sentimentos, mesmo que por um breve (e intenso) momento.

- Bom dia... - ouviu-o cumprimentando-lhe educadamente.

A loura ergueu o rosto do travesseiro e respondeu-lhe amável.

- Bom dia. Como está se sentindo?

- Bem...- ele fez uma pausa dirigindo-lhe um olhar alegre.- Graças a você.

A garota corou. Levantou-se sem jeito e sua timidez a impediu de responder-lhe. Ajeitando-se, ela se dirigiu até Isaak, enquanto o jovem capitão acompanhou-a com os olhos.

- Bom dia, meu querido! – tocou-lhe a face pequena com carinho, ao agachar-se até ele.

- Oi, Natássia! Olha! – menino ergueu uma folha de papel rabiscada com a caneta de Camus.

- Mas que desenho lindo! Foi você mesmo quem fez? – perguntou fazendo tom de quem não acreditava.

- Fui. É um tanque. – estufou o peito orgulhoso.

- Nossa, mas está muito lindo mesmo, Isaak!

- Eu fiz pra você! – o pequeno estendeu sua arte.

- Oh, para mim? – pegou a folha e voltou seu olhar para Camus que os observava sentado no acolchoado do outro lado. Sorriu divertida e o capitão lhe fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça.- Adorei o presente, meu lindinho! Mas, você não está com fome?

- Sim...

- Vou preparar o café, então, está bem?

- Tá. – e ela dirigiu-se à cozinha.

Camus sentiu que algumas dores musculares voltavam com certa intensidade, mas preferiu ignorá-las entretendo-se com a criança.

- Ei, Isaak...- o menino concentrado, nem se mexeu - O que você esta fazendo agora?

- Outro tanque de guerra. – respondeu em tom sério sem tirar os olhos do desenho. O jovem capitão riu da maneira formal do menino.

- Venha aqui, venha.- chamou-o com uma das mãos e Isaak levantou-se indo até ele, levando o desenho.- Deixe-me ver!

Acomodou o menino sobre seu colo e comentou.

- Hum... Você leva jeito!- disse observando a figura amorfa. – Mas, por que um tanque?

- Vou ser um soldado. Aí vou ter um desses, não vou?

- Depende, Isaak. Se você for um soldado do exército, sim. Mas se for da marinha como eu, poderá até comandar navios!

- Navios?

- Isso mesmo. E deixa eu te contar um segredo?- aproximou-se do ouvido da criança e disse em voz baixa – Acho os navios bem melhores que os tanques...- o sorriso do menino alargou-se e ele pulou do colo de Camus.

- Ah! Então vou desenhar um navio para você!

- Obrigado, pequeno. Eu vou adorar!- o rapaz passou a mão na cabeça de Isaak carinhosamente enquanto ria.

X

Natássia colocou o último pão sobre a toalha velha e pegou uma caneca com bebida quente e uma fatia para levar a Camus. Quando se aproximou da porta pôde observar o rapaz com Isaak novamente em seu colo. Parou antes de chegar à sala e passou a contemplá-los: o jovem capitão mostrava ao menino uma bússola. O pequeno parecia encher-lhe de perguntas e Camus se demonstrava bem humorado.

A loura sorria ao constatar a paciência do rapaz para com a criança. O modo como ele tocava nas mãozinhas (uma delas ainda com tala) para lhe ensinar a manusear o objeto, os carinhos que oferecia quando ele fazia alguma pequena graça. Por um momento teve a visão de Camus como um pai. E também pensou como seria o filho dele... E se por acaso este filho também fosse seu...

De repente afastou aqueles pensamentos, julgando-os insanos. Um filho com Capitão Camus, quem ela pensava que era? Talvez somente em sonhos...

X

No meio da tarde, os três estavam novamente sentados no chão da sala, frontes a lareira. O frio de fora pareceu mais intenso, já que o inverno polar aproximava-se a cada dia e a companhia um do outro tornava-se inevitavelmente mais agradável.

Natássia dobrava algumas roupas sobre a bolsa de Camus, ajoelhada a poucos passos dele. Era uma cena corriqueira, mas o jovem capitão não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. As mãos delicadas tocando e alisando as peças fizeram-no lembrar dos cuidados que sentira delas no dia anterior. Ele poderia considerar aqueles suaves toques como seu verdadeiro remédio... E como estava melhor naquele momento!

_**Aquarius, was born the night **_

Aquário, nasceu a noite

_**The shining stars, needed brighter shining light **_

As estrelas brilhantes, precisavam de mais luz

Camus inclinou sutilmente a cabeça para o lado e deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso, quando ela o olhou de lado. A loura desviou timidamente o olhar, então decidiu voltá-lo, fitando Camus e retribuindo-lhe o sorriso. Mordeu levemente o lábio inferior e baixou a cabeça para em seguida levantar-se do chão.

Ela não sabia exatamente o que faria quando se ergueu, pois talvez fizera isso apenas para escapar do olhar fixo de Camus. Lembrou-se que deveria dar banho em Isaak e foi em direção ao menino que não enjoava de brincar com seus pequenos gravetos e pedras. Ao passar por Camus, acanhada evitou olhá-lo novamente. O rapaz não resistiu e puxou-a para perto de si, que caiu de joelhos à sua frente. Contemplou-a com os cabelos claros caídos sobre o rosto e afastou-os delicadamente, tocando em sua pele alva.

_**Aquarius, was my savior **_

Aquário, foi meu salvador

_**It came along, like a blast from out of sight **_

Chegou como uma explosão fora de visão

Aproximou o rosto dela do seu, acariciando os lábios rosados com as pontas dos dedos até fazê-lo finalmente, com seus próprios lábios. Senti-los mais uma vez era sublime. Passou um dos braços por trás da cintura fina e pressionou-a contra si. A força que a detinha nos braços demonstrava o vigor que desejava naquele beijo.

_**When I was weak, you came along **_

Quando eu estava fraca, você chegou

_**Enlightened me, covered the sun **_

Me iluminou, cobriu o sol

Quando seus lábios por fim descolaram-se, Camus não pôde evitar um novo carinho na face angelical. Natássia suspirou e ele disse-lhe em voz terna:

- Vocês estão salvos... Não há mais perigo.

Foi uma frase fora de contexto para aquele momento, mas ele precisava falar-lhe desde que chegou da batalha com Iwan.

- Mas...

- Shiii...- silenciou-a delicadamente com o indicador - Eu não seria um homem se eu não o fizesse...

Natássia sorriu e encostando novamente seus lábios nos dele e agradeceu em um sussurro.

- Obrigada...

_**You seduced me, I can never ever run **_

Você me seduziu, não posso mais fugir

X

A jovem havia aproveitado a água extremamente quente, que ela mesma aquecera, para além de banhar Isaak, banhar-se também. Saiu para a sala com os cabelos molhados e vestindo as roupas de Camus, já que ali ela só estava com a que usava no evento da orla sul. Levava o menino pelas mãos perguntando-lhe se sentia sono.

Ao chegar na sala, não encontrou o capitão. Procurou-o na cozinha e em outros cômodos e nada. Ficou preocupada, pois ele ainda não se recuperara totalmente para sair sozinho.

Isaak espontaneamente deitara em um colchonete e a jovem aproximou-se para fazê-lo dormir. Mas, sem tirar os olhos apreensivos da porta de entrada.

X

Piii... fez o aparelho de cor preta em suas mãos. Camus acabara de ouvir a última mensagem da base sul em seu rádio. Deu um suspiro e inclinou o banco do jipe ligeiramente para trás. Havia muitas mensagens de preocupação por parte de seus colegas, e algumas de ofício, mas nenhuma realmente importante. O processo da denúncia de Levine ainda estava em andamento, mas ele não se importava. Principalmente quando um certo par de olhos azuis, lindos e puros invadia-lhe os pensamentos. "Natássia..." Sorria ao pronunciar este nome mentalmente. Vendo a neve cair através do vidro, lembrou-se de algo que o deixou em desalento: dali a poucos dias ele deveria embarcar para a Grécia, conquistar sua armadura de ouro.

Mal teve tempo de lamentar o fato de ter de deixar Natássia na Sibéria e já ouviu alguém bater de leve na janela do jipe. Com um largo sorriso reconheceu a loura sob o grande capuz e abriu rapidamente a porta do passageiro para que ela entrasse.

- Você esta doida, é? Sair na neve? – repreendeu-a alegremente segurando as mãos pequenas cobertas por suas próprias luvas.

- E você? Também sair assim, sem ter se recuperado!- retrucou, tirando as luvas, simulando estar brava. Ele achou aquela falsa expressão austera adorável.

- Quem disse que eu já não me recuperei? – tirou o capuz dela e deu um pequeno beijo em seus lábios. Ela estava tão cheirosa...

- Por que veio até aqui, capitão?

- Hum... Eu só respondo se você esquecer de me chamar de "capitão"...- resmungou, afastando-se. Desta vez, ele quem simulou estar bravo, mas Natássia apenas abaixou a cabeça um pouco envergonhada. Diante disso, ele resolveu provocá-la um pouco mais.

- E fora a resposta, você pode ganhar mais beijos... Que tal?

_**Cause I... **_

Porque eu

_**Can only lose **_

Só perco

_**When I'm... **_

Quando sou...

_**Aquarius **_

Aquário

Surpreendentemente, ela ergueu seu rosto com um sorriso alegre. Esticou lentamente suas mãos para a mechas escuras dele, deslizando seus dedos entre elas até encontrar a gola de sua camisa. Permaneceu com seus dedos finos entre a pele de Camus e o tecido, olhando-o fixamente, mirando o sorriso de dentes brancos e perfeitos.

- Camus...

_**You're the power that I need **_

Você é o poder que eu preciso

_**To make it all succeed, can hear me call? **_

Pra fazer tudo dar certo, você me ouve chamar?

Não sabia bem como aquele sorriso do rapaz lhe causava tantas sensações. Talvez por ele não fazê-lo freqüentemente... Por sair de uma cortina escura e revelar-se um outro Camus diante dela. Natássia o conhecia e o amava há mais tempo. Toda a espera, o sonho de estar com ele estava ali à sua frente, naquele dia... Retirou o casaco pesado, deixando-o cair no assoalho do veículo e não mais resistindo, precipitou-se para cima das pernas do jovem. Era nítido o olhar de satisfação de Camus, que tomou-lhe os lábios na mesma hora.

_**Aquarius, is the stardust **_

Aquário, é o pó das estrelas

_**It kills the faith, and the only one I trust **_

Mata a fé, e é o único em que eu confio

Quase instintivamente, Natássia abria de modo lento os botões da camisa do jovem capitão. Invadia por baixo da roupa para acariciar-lhe o tórax definido, enquanto era beijada. O rapaz tomou a mesma liberdade, subindo suas mãos pelas costas dela, por dentro da blusa de malha. Ele não acreditava como sua pele podia ser tão macia... Separam os lábios por um momento e Camus puxou as blusas que ela vestia para cima, deixando-a apenas com a roupa de baixo.

O espaço era pequeno e desconfortável, mas não diminuía por nenhum segundo o desejo puro do casal. Natássia beijava-o com paixão e elevou-se sobre o rapaz, pressionando-o levemente contra o banco. Foi quando percebeu um gemido dele entre seus lábios. Não lhe parecia um gemido de prazer e parou imediatamente de beijá-lo.

- O que houve, meu amor?- acariciou-lhe o rosto, preocupada.

- Nada... – respondeu-lhe forçando um sorriso.

Desta vez, com mais cuidado, Natássia continuou, mas logo ouviu um segundo gemido. Antes mesmo que ela mencionasse deter-se novamente, ele murmurou.

- Não é nada... Continue...

Provavelmente os carinhos da loura atingiram sem querer, alguma região do corpo de Camus que ainda estava dolorida. Mas ele agüentaria qualquer dor para tê-la aquela noite. Os toques da jovem estavam diferentes e ainda mais inebriantes do que aqueles de cuidados quando estava com febre.

_**It calls your name, and you listen **_

Chama seu nome, e você ouve

_**It steals your soul, and your hunger and your lust **_

Rouba sua alma, e sua fome e seu desejo

As mãos do rapaz percorriam com suavidade todo seu corpo, enquanto sentia a própria calça sendo aberta delicadamente. Desatou a roupa íntima que ela ainda vestia e com igual suavidade, também tentou despir-lhe as calças.

- Meu anjo...- disse diante do corpo nu da garota. Percorreu seu ventre com as costas dos dedos em um gesto delicado até seu peito, contemplando a pele alva e aveludada. Puxou-a para si em um abraço forte e ignorando qualquer dor física, amou-a.

_**For life, and being free (it's killing me, it's**_

_**killing me) **_

Pela vida, e por ser livre (está me matando, está me

matando)

_**Its dragging you, it's killing me (it's killing me,**_

_**it's killing me) **_

Está te arrastando, está me matando (está me matando,

está me matando)

_**You seduced me, I can never ever run **_

Você me seduziu, não posso mais fugir

Mesmo depois, Camus não conseguia desgrudar seus lábios da ofegante Natássia. Os dois sorriam com os olhos fixos um ao outro e tão próximos que suas frontes quase tocavam-se. Carinhosamente o rapaz aninhou-a sobre seu peito. Acariciou a face (agora rubra), enquanto pensava como aquele momento fora especial. Conhecia-a havia menos de uma semana e já tivera uma noite de amor com ela... Parecia obra do destino.

- Não... Deve ser presente de algum Deus... – sussurrou para si mesmo, segurando uma mecha dourada entre seus dedos e levando-a acima dos lábios. Inspirou profundamente sentindo seu doce aroma.

_**I wish the stars would turn you in, and leave me**_

_**standing in the wind **_

Queria que as estrelas te entregassem, e me deixassem ao vento

_**I wish the devil gave you up, and all the snow would**_

_**melt and stop **_

Queria que o diabo desistisse de você, e a neve

deretesse e parasse de cair

_**This is it, I can't run away **_

É isso, não posso fugir

Nunca se sentira tão feliz e pleno diante de uma pessoa. Aqueles últimos dias... Um tempo tão pequeno para um sonho tão intenso... Mas a vida lá fora os esperava e eles não tinham mais o porquê de permanecer em Magadan.

- É hora de voltar para casa, meu anjo...- suspirou.

_**You're controlling my life, and I can hear me say **_

Você está controlando minha vida, e eu me ouço

dizendo

_**Cause I... **_

Porque eu

_**Can only lose **_

Só perco

_**When I'm... **_

Quando sou...

_**Aquari us **_

Aquário

_**You're the power that I need **_

Você é o poder que eu preciso

_**To make it all succeed**_

Pra fazer tudo dar certo

**.x..: X :..x.**

_**Continua…**_

**N/A²: **Infelizmente, não detalhei muito a noite de amor entre Camus e Natássia, por conta da classificação dessa fic. Ficou rapidinho e clichêzinho...hehehehe Eles mereciam muito mais... Kissus!


	9. Eu e Você

N/A: Finalmente atualizei

**N/A: **Finalmente atualizei!! Pessoas, este capítulo foi um parto... nem sei se está bom...hehehe Mas espero que gostem, pq a partir dele vão acontecer várias coisas na vida deste casal!

Enjoy again...

CAPÍTULO IX – Eu e Você

Natássia estaria apreensiva em voltar para casa não fosse a confiança que tinha em Camus. Se ele dizia que estavam a salvo, era porque estavam mesmo e sorriu levemente ao concluir isso, enquanto embalava as coisas para irem embora.

Durante o longo caminho, o jovem militar conversou com Natássia sobre Iwan. Comentou os fatos superficialmente, omitindo a informação de ambos serem cavaleiros e evitando pronunciar claramente o nome do _troll_ na presença de Isaak. Natássia não entendeu muito bem a história, apenas que os dois agrediram-se fisicamente e Iwan perdeu a luta.

- Nenhum de vocês usou armas?- ela perguntou.

- Não foi necessário. Acredito que eu nem usaria se fosse.

- Mas...- tentou questionar, ainda sem entender como Camus vencera um homem daquele porte com apenas sua força física. Ele virou-se para ela por um momento e segurou-lhe o queixo delicadamente.

- Preciso que realmente confie em mim, meu amor...- sua voz saiu terna entre um sorriso. A loura baixou o olhar e fixou nas próprias pernas.

- Eu confio...- ergueu, então, o rosto para encarar o amado.- Muito...

X

Camus levava Isaak por uma das mãos atravessando o claro e frio corredor do hospital.

- Eles vão tirar essa faixa, soldado?- perguntou o pequeno ao capitão.

- Sim, e talvez substituam-na por um gesso.

- Mas, já sarou...- contestou olhando sua mão enrolada pela bandagem encardida.

- Somente o médico é quem saberá, Isaak.

- Aaaaaa...- contrariou-se fazendo um biquinho manhoso.

Os dois caminhavam de mãos dadas pelo corredor em passos relativamente ligeiros, quando Camus desacelerou. Vinha no sentido oposto o altivo e arrogante Dr. Levine.

O coração de Camus acelerou, até ele diminuir os passos quase que completamente diante do homem. O rapaz encarou-o austero, mas o médico nem sequer desviou seu curso. Ignorou o olhar de Camus e seguiu reto esbarrando-o pelo ombro. O rapaz virou-se com as mãos crispadas, observando Levine distanciar-se altivo. Levou uma das mãos à fronte e respirou fundo com os olhos cerrados. Tentava acalmar-se, senão teria ido atrás dele e tirado satisfações, mas talvez isso só pioraria sua situação. Nos segundos seguintes retomou, a pequena mão de Isaak e rumou á sala de ortopedia, agora, mais lento.

X

Durante toda a manhã a imagem perturbadora de Dr. Levine não abandonava sua mente, mas Camus tinha muitos assuntos pendentes a resolver ainda àquele dia e no momento não poderia perder tempo com tal incômodo. Uma dessas pendências era completar um item no formulário enviado da Grécia. Antes de embarcar para o Santuário e conquistar sua tão desejada Armadura de Ouro, o jovem cavaleiro teria de indicar seu possível substituto à Armadura de Prata. O cavaleiro indicado teria apenas de preencher alguns requisitos impostos pelo Grande Mestre: coragem, constelação protetora, empenho à defesa do bem e proteção da humanidade, salvo potencial dedicação ao seu mestre. E Camus já tinha alguém em mente.

X

- O quê? Como assim, cavaleiro de Athena, capitão?

Camus encostou a porta do gabinete após verificar se havia alguém por perto.

- É o seguinte: você é um ótimo soldado, sempre observei isso e tem um grande potencial para tornar-se um cavaleiro.

- Mas... Essa história não é lenda?

- Garanto que não, e explicarei melhor sobre isso mais tarde. Por hora, apenas gostaria de saber Cristal, quer tornar-se meu substituto à armadura de prata? – pousou incisivo, mas gentil uma das mãos no ombro dele.

O jovem soldado ficou sem fala. Ser como o capitão, o homem quem tanto admirava. Cavaleiro de Prata... seja lá o que isso signifique...

- Sim... eu aceito, capitão!- sorriu o rapaz de cabelos claros - O que eu devo fazer?

- Por enquanto, apenas levarei seu nome ao Santuário. O treinamento começará quando eu voltar com minha Armadura de Ouro.

- Armadura de Ouro? Prata, ouro... não entendo...- Cristal sentia-se confuso com todas aquelas informações novas.

Camus então, explicou-lhe tudo, desde do que se tratavam os cavaleiros de Athena até o porquê de tê-lo escolhido como pupilo e por fim pediu-lhe segredo absoluto. Cristal radiava-se de alegria, mal podia esperar a volta de seu futuro mestre. Um segredo com capitão Camus...! Sentia-se glorioso.

X

Após terminar algumas tarefas em atraso devido à sua ausência na semana, Camus saiu depressa à procura de Natássia. Julgou já estar muito tempo longe dela e sua idéia era de almoçarem juntos. No caminho até a _rostisserie_ foi pensando em algum possível local para levá-la. Um local em que renderia o radiante olhar e o sorriso inesquecível da loura.

- Bom dia, senhorita Lorhaine.

- Bom dia, capitão!- cumprimentou-o. Jogou a massa que sovava em um canto do balcão e limpou a mão em um guardanapo - Me parece alegre hoje! - ele sorriu confirmando.

- A Nat... digo, a senhorita Natássia está?

- Não, ela foi matricular Isaak em uma escola próxima à praia. Gostaria de deixar algum recado? Talvez volte logo.

- Obrigado, mas acho que irei esperá-la, então se não se incomoda.

- De maneira alguma, capitão!- a mulher entregou-lhe uma banqueta branca.- Sente-se, por favor.

Camus sentou-se observando a mulher voltar ao seu trabalho. Não via a hora de reencontrar Natássia e vir sua reação quando dissesse onde ele planejava levá-la para almoçar. Sorriu com o queixo apoiado sobre um punho cerrado e o cotovelo em um dos joelhos. Seus olhos acompanhavam a subida e a descida da massa sovada com força quando, desagradavelmente, lembrou-se do Dr. Levine. Decidiu então, questionar Lorhaine para tirar algumas de suas dúvidas.

- A senhorita... Conhece o Dr. Levine? Por um acaso...

- Como? – ela virou-se de repente.

- Um médico do Hospital Comunitário... Levine Medved? – detalhou, fazendo um gesto com o indicador.

- Sim...

- Então, se incomodaria em me esclarecer algumas dúvidas sobre ele? – Camus questionava tranqüilo, não percebendo que a mulher parecia incomodada com a pergunta.

Os olhos de Lorhaine fixaram-se nele e uma de suas mãos tateou o balcão a procura do guardanapo.

- C-claro... capitão...

X : X

- Obcecado por ela, então... Isto eu já suspeitava. – resmungou Camus entre os dentes, fazendo longa pausa após a resposta. Ante ao silêncio constrangedor, Lorhaine tentou quebrá-lo.

- Talvez por ela nunca aceitar seus caros presentes...- fixou o olhar em qualquer ponto, pensativa.

- Como assim, presentes?- ele ajeitou-se no assento, atendo os olhos estreitados em sua interlocutora.- A senhorita poderia explicar-me isso melhor? – Camus tomava cuidado com o tom das perguntas para não lhe soar um interrogatório militar. Ela suspirou, olhando o rosto intrigado do rapaz. Não tinha a obrigação de contar a ele se não quisesse, mas fazendo-a sentia que aquela rotina de pequenos transtornos naquela história terminasse.

- Bem, tudo começou quando Natássia precisou de um médico para tratá-la de uma forte alergia, nada muito grave. Dr. Levine costumava sempre atender os pacientes que se avizinham do hospital em suas próprias casas, por causa do frio intenso, sabe?

- Sim, eu sei. – claro, ele também morava naquela cidade. Desejou que a narração fosse um pouco mais objetiva.

- Então, veio ver Natássia, medicou-a e voltou no dia seguinte e no seguinte... Ela já estava boa, mas ele ainda veio no terceiro ou quarto dia e lhe trouxe presentes. Coisa boba, chocolates, mas via-se que eram caros.

- E ela os aceitou?

- Sim. No começo não sabíamos as reais intenções do doutor, mesmo porque apenas vinha, examinava e medicava a menina, tudo de forma muito profissional.

Camus já franzia o cenho não gostando muito do que ouvia.

- E depois disso?

- Bem, depois de um bom tempo chegamos à conclusão de que Dr. Levine sentia-se atraído por Natássia e passou a perseguí-la. Ela parou de agradecer aos presentes quando um deles veio acompanhado de uma carta de declaração à ela e os transtornos apenas começavam. – Camus levantou-se, sem desprender-se da atenção.

- O... o problema era que Natássia não tinha coragem de devolvê-los, eram sempre entregues por terceiros e ela achava constrangedor recusá-los. Por isso em seguida ao recebê-los, entregava-me para que eu doasse à caridade. Eram presentes esplendorosos, caríssimos... Mas, ela não os queria. O doutor parecia querer conquistá-la a qualquer custo, pois não desistia... – o capitão abanou negativamente a cabeça.

- Ora... Comprando-a, você quer dizer... E isso ainda acontece?

- Sim...- titubeou por um momento – Mas, a freqüência diminuiu bastante.

Camus sentiu-se incomodado e deu alguns passos até a porta do estabelecimento. Perdeu seu olhar na neve que caía esparsa... Voltou-se logo.

- E ela não percebe que aceitando os presentes, mesmo sem agradecê-los depois, pode ainda estar demonstrando interesse, dando esperanças ao homem? – sua voz soou levemente indignada.

- Natássia é uma garota muito meiga e educada, capitão. Mesmo assim, certo dia conseguiu ser rude com Dr. Levine pedindo-lhe para se afastar de vez... Ele não gostou muito, mas... – Lorhaine ainda demonstrava uma leve perturbação com essa história.- Na verdade, ela é uma garota ingênua...

- E Dr. Levine Medved é um homem teimoso.- pontuou sério, aproximando-se do balcão. Queria saber mais e estava visivelmente preocupado com tudo que acabara de ouvir. A mulher segurou em sua mão e o olhar detinha-se na porta atrás dele. Em algo que lhe fazia suplicar num sussurro.

- Por favor, capitão Camus, não diga a ninguém sobre o que conversamos... A-a história não pára aí...

"A história não pára aí...?"- Ele repetiu mentalmente e antes que pudesse responder à mulher, sentiu algo macio tapar-lhe os olhos e uma voz suave e quente lhe falar ao ouvido.

- Sentiu minha falta? – ele virou-se e abriu um sorriso.Todas suas recentes preocupações dissolveram-se quando abraçou-a pela cintura.

- Muita...

Natássia e Camus evitaram trocar um pequeno beijo, embora a vontade de ambos o impelisse. Ela era uma garota tímida e ele, um homem discreto; mas isso não impediu que Lorhaine se surpreendesse com a cena. Ela ficou imóvel, observando-os.

- Queria tanto vê-lo, Camus...

- A manhã foi cansativa, não?- afastou uma fina mecha loura para trás de sua orelha. Ela respondeu-lhe com um sorriso e um pequeno abraço.

- Corrido, mas finalmente está tudo pronto para Isaak iniciar na escola. – ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo. - Agora é sua vez...

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha simulando uma expressão confusa e divertida.

- De ir à escola?- Natássia riu e Camus acompanhou-a. Como era delicioso o riso dela...

- Não, seu bobo! De vir comigo! Espere um instantinho aqui.- a jovem desprendeu-se de seus braços e foi falar com Lorhaine na cozinha.

Antes de permitir que Natássia saísse novamente de seu trabalho, a mulher questionou curiosa e em tom baixo.

- Vocês... Estão juntos? Digo, assim... de romance... Namoro?

- Sim.- a garota respondeu naturalmente com um sorriso.

- M-mas... – gaguejou - É... O capitão Camus, Natássia!

- E o que haveria de estranho nisso, senhorita Lorhaine... Não nos aprova?- já quase se entristecia. Aquela mulher era como se fosse sua mãe.

- Não... Quero dizer... – a mulher pausou observando-a, relevou e finalmente abriu um terno sorriso trazendo o da garota de volta.- Deixe para lá... Vocês hão de ser felizes! – abraçaram-se alegres e voltaram para a entrada. Uma conversa animada ocorria naquele espaço, e era sempre de se esperar que ela vinha de Isaak. Camus o tinha no colo.

- E a professora vai me ensinar a ler isso aqui, ó! – disse o menino, apontando para um brasão em sua farda.

- Ué... Mas, eu achei que você já sabia ler... – o rapaz piscou de soslaio para as duas que chegavam.

- E eu sei, tá? Um pouco... – confessou.

- É mesmo? Então, o que está escrito aí, Isaak? – Camus desafiou-o referindo-se ao brasão.

- Aqui? - o dedinho vestido em luvas coloridas seguiu as letras douradas.- Sol- Da- Do...- "leu" orgulhoso e todos caíram na gargalhada deixando a criança corada. Camus colocou-o no chão, alisando os cabelinhos de tom verde. O menino correu para trás de suas pernas.

- Perto de você ele fica todo metido! – comentou Natássia, dengosa para o rapaz.

- Crianças...- abanou a cabeça, tentando ser modesto.

- Tome, Isaak!

- Oba, massinha!- pulou o garoto tentando pegar a massa de pão que Lorhaine lançara-lhe, mas que acabou caindo no chão. Logo estava brincando com ela em um canto, sob a observação divertida do rapaz.

- E o senhor...- Natássia rodeou-o lentamente e segurou-lhe uma das mãos, colando-se a ele em seguida. Distraído, Camus chegou até sentir uma pequena eletricidade quando a mão quente dela tocou a sua.- ... será seqüestrado esta tarde...

Ele sorriu largamente, fitando-a. Segurou delicadamente a nuca da loura, aproximando o rosto do seu e cheirando os cabelos perfumados. Comentou bem próximo ao seu ouvido.

- Pois, espero que ninguém reclame meu resgate... – Natássia mordeu levemente o lábio inferior e foi finalmente puxando seu capitão para fora da _rostisserie_.

Estas atitudes ousadas de Natássia de certa forma o surpreendiam. Deixavam-no cada vez mais atraído e quanto a isso ele adorava. Não... Ele amava.

**X**

A luz da tarde polar era fraca, mas não o suficiente para tirar o brilho artístico das geleiras. Esculturas naturais e gigantescas, pinceladas em todos os tons de azul, maravilhavam o jovem militar. Nunca visitara aquela região da Sibéria. Era muito mais gélida que a cidade, mas pouco importava-se com seus dentes batendo de frio. Estava com Natássia, ela o levara ali e até esqueceu-se de que o programa romântico da tarde estava planejado anteriormente por ele. Diante de tanta beleza, para quê almoçar?

- Como eu nunca conheci este lugar antes? – dizia admirado, olhando em volta.

- Este lugar nem sempre está aqui. – respondeu-lhe Natássia, abraçando-o por trás. O jovem virou-se com expressão interrogativa.

- Olhe abaixo de seus pés... – ela apontou o chão claro à sua frente.- Esta é parte do oceano. No verão, este local desaparece.

Camus agachou-se e com as mãos vestidas em grossas luvas, afastou resquícios de neve do chão para revelar a superfície lisa e cor ardósia, que seria translúcida não fosse a camada grossa de gelo até a água.

- Há animais metros abaixo de nós...- comentou ele, como se fizesse a si mesmo acreditar. Em seguida, ergueu seu olhar que era facilmente atraído pelas grandes muralhas de gelo.

- Venha por aqui.- Natássia puxou-o novamente.

Foram caminhando sobre o chão liso, quase sem neve em direção às esculturas gigantes. Seguiam de mãos dadas em passos cuidadosos, e Natássia quase escorregou mais à frente, sendo amparada por Camus.

- Cuidado... Está pensando que isto é pista de patinação, minha linda?- riu.

- ... - ela corou antes de rir também e seguiu abraçada à ele. Cerca de vinte minutos depois, alcançaram as paredes azuladas, recortadas há anos pela ação do vento e tempestades de neve.

De perto, os paredões eram ainda mais incríveis. Camus nunca vira algo tão grande em toda sua vida e estar boquiaberto diante daquilo era pouco. Tinha a impressão de que as estruturas alcançavam o céu. "Zeus provavelmente pode tocá-las lá de cima...", pensava de maneira surreal o que era plausível, estando diante de tamanha beleza, também surreal.

- Repare em sua cor. – apontou Natássia, para os contornos que as tênues sombras formavam.- Tão azuis...

Camus reparou e em seguida, observou-a atendo aos olhos dela. Eram da mesma cor...

- Você sabe, o gelo reflete a cor do céu...- a garota explicou, apoiando a cabeça ao seu ombro. Camus sorriu. Pensou que Natássia era tão incrível quanto àquelas maravilhas naturais e sim, seus olhos celestes combinavam perfeitamente ao cenário. Em uma atração inevitável, Camus aproximou-se de seu rosto, tirando-lhe o capuz. Passeou carinhosamente com a ponta de seu nariz e lábio superior rente a face rosada até alcançar os lábios dela. Beijou-os em um toque delicado como sempre fazia, para em seguida inquirir mais intensidade. Continuaram por minutos, não desejando findar aquele momento.

- Linda...

Natássia continuou de olhos cerrados mesmo depois dos lábios separados, aproveitando ao máximo aquele carinho. Estava eleita a coisa que mais gostava, além do próprio Camus: seu beijo.

Havia algumas entradas, como se fossem grutas ou cavernas. O casal adentrou uma delas, na menor geleira de todas. Na verdade era como um túnel, e o vento desgastara-o tanto por dentro que o teto era quase transparente. De dentro, olharam para cima e o sol claro incidindo sobre a geleira causava belos efeitos em seu interior. Os feixes transpassavam os espaços mais claros e alcançavam o chão em refração. Formavam cortinas de luz branca e azulada por toda extensão do túnel e faziam qualquer um acreditar que era possível tocá-las. As paredes transparentes e irregulares chamavam tanta atenção quanto os feixes de luz. Elas brilhavam.

- P-parecem...Cravejadas de jóias...- Camus não resistiu em deslizar as mãos pelas paredes. Até retirou as luvas para fazê-la, seu cosmo não as deixaria congelar.

- Ou como em ricos palácios. À mim sempre pareceram vitrais de um castelo ou igreja...- completou Natássia, que já visitara ali sozinha diversas vezes, mas sempre com o mesmo deslumbramento. Era seu local preferido no inverno da Sibéria e decidiu compartilhar deste momento especial com seu amado Camus. O mais belo passeio em início de estação que ele já fizera.

Desta vez fora Natássia quem associou a beleza do gelo brilhante ao rapaz. Na verdade, não fora bem uma associação, e sim uma inserção àquele quadro. O jovem francês parecia combinar perfeitamente com ele, seus cabelos geralmente escuros pelo tom ciano-natural tornavam-se uma cor exótica, azul-esverdeada e cintilavam conforme os movimentos sob os delicados raios de sol. Era uma pintura renascentista. A garota sobrepôs as mãos dele com as suas. Juntos completavam o passeio delas pela superfície acidentada da parede, divertindo-se disto. Logo decidiram deixar de tocá-la e passaram a fazer um ao outro. Carinhos nos cabelos, na face, beijos... Camus encostado na geleira, Natássia aninhada em seu peito, tentando afundar as mãos entre as muitas camadas de roupas dele. O mesmo fazia o rapaz e ambos ignoravam o fato de estarem em um dos locais mais gélidos do planeta. Em certo momento daquela troca afetuosa, deslizaram lentamente da parede ao chão e continuaram até consumir sua paixão.

- Camus? – Natássia afastou-se um pouco, quase sobressaltada. O corpo do jovem parecia queimar.- V-você está bem?

- Sim. – respondeu com uma interrogação no olhar. A garota olhava os hematomas que ainda marcavam seu corpo.

- Parece estar com febre... – levou uma das mãos à sua testa.- Você está muito quente...

Camus sentia-se mesmo bem e rapidamente ligou: era seu cosmo que elevara-se para protegê-lo do frio intenso. Sua temperatura estava muito alta, mas não era febre como há dois dias em Magadan. Como explicaria isso à Natássia?

- É...Impressão sua, meu amor... – Abraçou-a mais, protegendo em seu colo – Aqui está muito frio e em contato com meu corpo... – a loura convenceu-se. Era o contraste de temperaturas e que idéia fora aquela de fazerem amor sob uma geleira? Até ria discretamente da situação.

- Venha. Deixe-me vesti-la.

Ao lembrar-se de seu cosmo, também se lembrou de um assunto que deveria tratar com Natássia.

- Meu amor...- ajudava-a a dobrar o punho de uma das blusas.- Devo lhe falar algo importante... Espero que não se aborreça ou fique triste. – ela olhou-o com atenção.

- É? O que seria?- questionou aparentemente tranqüila. Camus passou a dobrar o outro punho.

- Serei enviado em missão... Daqui há três dias...- instintivamente sua voz saiu bem baixa.

- Missão? Onde? – ele resolveu falar de uma vez, vendo que ela já demonstrava-se um pouco ressabiada.

- Na Grécia. Não sei por quanto tempo.- Natássia ficou imóvel, baixou o olhar. – Não posso recusar...

- Q-que... Missão seria essa? – questionou por fim. Era impossível depois de uma tarde maravilhosa que tiveram receber uma notícia daquela e não entristecer-se. Dali há três dias...

- É... eu não sei ao certo... Apenas que tenho de ir.- recolheu o pesado casaco dela do chão, esticando para vesti-la. Camus não queria contar-lhe o real motivo de sua "missão", tinha medo de que ela não entendesse. A maioria das pessoas comuns via os Cavaleiros de Athena como verdadeiras lendas e os admiravam exatamente por isso: seres fantásticos, pouco prováveis de existirem. No mínimo, Natássia o acharia um louco e ele não desejaria ser visto assim por sua amada, jamais. Tinha até calafrios quando pensava nisso.

- Tem certeza...?

- ... – com ar de pesar, ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Tem mesmo de cumprir esta tal missão? – sua ansiedade já aumentava ao imaginar em ficar longe de Camus por qualquer que fosse o intervalo de tempo. Estava apaixonada demais para conseguir acatar facilmente. E o mesmo pensava o jovem, mas não poderia recusar a convocação do Grande Mestre em hipótese alguma.

**oOXOo**

- Corra, Natássia! É internacional! – Lorhaine empurrou-a para fora da _rostisserie_ e em passos largos a loura acompanhou Cristal até a base.

- É o capitão Camus. – o oficial estendeu-lhe o fone quando chegaram. Já fazia mais de um mês que ele embarcara para a Grécia. O coração de Natássia palpitou ao atendê-lo.

- Alô?

"Oi, meu anjo!"

- Oi... Nossa... achei que havia se esquecido de mim...- reclamou apreensiva, mas em tom alegre.

"Jamais... Como você está? É tão bom ouvir a sua voz..."- podia sentir o sorriso doce da loura em resposta do outro lado. Boa parte do tempo, a ligação estava baixa e entrecortada, mas o casal tentava matar a saudade ao máximo que podia por ela. Mesmo sendo cara, Camus não se importava em estender-se na conversa... Na verdade, desejava estar na Sibéria, mas faltava pouco. Conversaram sobre quase todos os assuntos possíveis, com Camus sempre desviando do verdadeiro motivo pelo qual ele estaria lá, até terem de desligar.

- E quando virá?

"Como?"- um chiado na linha o atrapalhou.

- Quando voltará para casa...?

"Logo. Aguarde mais um pouco, meu anjo. Não vejo a hora de reencontrá-la."

- Camus... eu te amo tanto... Não sei como estou suportando... Prometa que me ligará novamente antes de sua volta. – a voz de Natássia saía quase embargada. Talvez aquela fosse a primeira vez que dizia com todas as letras que o amava. Gostaria de ter olhado em seus olhos para isso.

"Eu prometo..."

X

Mal o casal se despediu, o jovem oficial puxou o fone das mãos da moça tentando falar com Camus.

- Alô? Capitão? – mas, ele já havia desligado. Afoito, Cristal comentou sem querer.- Que pena. Queria perguntar-lhe como estava lá no Santuário de Athena, se já conseguiu a Armadura de Ouro...- Natássia olhou-o de repente, sobressaltada.

- Santuário de Athena? – o oficial arregalou os olhos. Tinha deixado escapar o que não deveria, mas ele achava que Natássia sendo a namorada do capitão estava a par da história. Tentou fazer-se de desentendido, e acabou piorando a situação.

- Ah... você sabe, Natássia...

- O que eu sei? – encarou-o.

- Grécia, cavaleiro... E- ele te contou... – blefou apreensivo, desviando o olhar para a escrivaninha – Lembra...

- Que negócio é esse de cavaleiro? – ela sobrepôs a fala dele.

- Ele te contou isso... – insistiu, fingindo prestar atenção em alguns papéis que recolheu da mesa.

- Não! Não, me contou! O que está havendo? – ela sacudiu-o pelo ombro e Cristal suspirou resignado. Agora não tinha mais jeito.

- Ai... Está bem... só espero que capitão Camus me perdoe, mas...- e acabou explicando tudo para uma Natássia abismada com cada frase que ouvia.

Por que ele não havia dito que era um Cavaleiro de Athena? Por que escondeu isso? Por que ele não confiara nela?... Confiança... A loura passou mal ao pensar na última questão. Cristal levou-a rapidamente à Lorhaine.

X

A jovem nem precisou ser medicada. Pela experiência de vida que tinha, Lorhaine palpitou.

- Você deve estar esperando um bebê. – Natássia ergueu-se nas cadeiras da _rostisserie_ que foram unidas para deitá-la. Uma contraditória mistura de pavor e felicidade a dominou e a impediu de proferir qualquer coisa. Uma prima de Lorhaine que vinha ajudá-las nos meses de inverno, olhou por cima dos óculos em direção à conversa das duas. Ela ajudava na mesa ao fundo, com as contas.

- Ora, ora Natássia... quer dizer então, que resolveu ceder às investidas do doutor? Eu sabia, ninguém resiste àqueles presentes... – comentou maldosamente, acompanhada de um sorriso irônico. A loura entrecerrou os olhos em sua direção e Lorhaine foi até a prima, imperativa.

- Ocupe-se de seu trabalho, Annete! Não se intrometa em assuntos que não lhe pertencem! – deu tapinhas no tampo da mesa. A moça francesa, sempre fora hostil com Natássia, mesmo a loura tentando inúmeras vezes conquistar sua amizade. Mas, sempre invejou a beleza e o carisma da russa e parecia ter prazer em perseguí-la toda vez que vinha.

- E agora, senhorita Lorhaine? – finalmente ela falou. A mulher aproximou-se com um sorriso.

- Natássia... – fitou-a como se ela pudesse extrair a resposta de seu olhar. A loura curvou seus lábios em um sorriso quando a encontrou.

- Seu sonho, minha menina.- agachou-se e tocou carinhosamente os cabelos dela.- Ser mãe... Veja só!

- É... – abraçou forte a madrinha. A felicidade começou a tomar o lugar da apreensão.

- Vamos fazer um exame para confirmar isso, mas eu tenho certeza. Eu nunca erro.

**.x..:X:..x.**

_**Continua...**_

**N/A²: **Este capítulo ficou compactado, com muitas coisas acontecendo... Espero que vcs não tenham achado estranho ou uma porcaria... Depois de tanto tempo sem postar... hehehe

Kiss e até o Cap 10!


	10. Flores e Espinhos

**N/A: **_Ahá!!... Vocês acharam que eu nunca mais ia atualizar esta fic, não é? Pois aqui está. Eu tenho um carinho especial por ela por ser minha primeira fic e por mais que eu demore a atualizá-la, jamais vou abandonar._

_Espero que vocês gostem dele. _

_PS: Não. Ainda não tem o Hyoguinha XD hehe _

CAPÍTULO X – Flores e espinhos.

A enfermeira depositou sobre o balcão a pilha de exames prontos. Eles seriam encaminhados para receber a assinatura dos médicos, antes de ser entregues aos pacientes. Eram 7:45 da manhã e o reservado Dr. Levine, cumprimentava seus colegas com discrição e certa austeridade enquanto seguia pelo corredor do hospital. Na recepção do setor clínico, aproveitou para adiantar o trabalho das assistentes e recolher os exames sobre o balcão, quais ele deveria posteriormente assinar e carimbar. Pousou a pasta no chão e passou a conferir um por um, selecionando os que eram de sua responsabilidade. Passou-se sobre um bom número de envelopes até que por um momento, ateve-se a um específico. "Paciente: Natássia Yukida/ Idade: 18 anos – Teste de HCG¹", lia-se. Com uma expressão pasmada, olhou para os lados confirmando por ali a ausência de pessoas e disfarçadamente, ocultou aquele envelope entre os seus. Este não estava encaminhado à sua responsabilidade, mas antiético, decidiu levá-lo consigo, assim mesmo.

Já em sua mesa, a primeira coisa que o médico fez foi retirar o exame de Natássia do envelope qual ainda não havia sido lacrado. Mal o leu, já estampou-lhe um sorriso tétrico na face diante do resultado impresso.

**X**

O inverno polar já havia terminado e Natássia abriu os olhos claros, sentindo-se muito bem naquela manhã. Acariciou o colchão e o travesseiro branco, num inconsciente ensaio para quando finalmente Camus voltasse e pudesse dividir a mesma cama. Ela estava certa de que seu jovem capitão sentiria a mesma felicidade que ela ao saber que estaria esperando um bebê. Tanta certeza esta, que já sonhava em se casar com ele.

- Como está nossa futura mamãezinha?- Lorhaine entrou no quarto trazendo uma bandeja decorada com flores. A garota ergueu-se na cama bocejando e sorrindo.

- Bom dia... O que é isso senhora Lorhaine?

- Seu café da manhã, oras!

- Mas...- Natássia colocou sobre seu colo a bandeja oferecida pela madrinha.

- Isaak já foi para a escola e você não se esqueceu, não é?

- Do que... – coçou a cabeça loura e despenteada.- Ah! O exame de sangue! Temos de ir pegar...

- Isso mesmo. Agora alimente-se bem, Natássia! Está crescendo uma pessoinha aí dentro...- sorriu cutucando de leve a barriga da moça, arrancando-lhe um risinho. Natássia levou a caneca de leite aos lábios e fitou Lorhaine. Ela era mais que uma amiga... era uma mãe. E essa sua "mãe" parecia tão certa da gravidez... Isto a deixaria feliz, não fosse algumas inseguranças.

- Estas flores... Há tempos não vejo uma flor colorida...- a jovem acariciou as pétalas novas do arranjo.

- Floresceram esta manhã em nosso quintal, dá para acreditar? Em meio a todo este gelo! - a mulher sentou-se à beira da cama.

- Senhora Lorhaine...- sorveu um pequeno gole da bebida.- Acha que isso possa ser um sinal?

- Um sinal? Você diz da flor, que é algo tão comum no mundo nascer aqui, neste ambiente tão incomum?

- Sim... Que possa ser sinal para coisas "inesperadas"...- disse com um olhar que transpareceu certa agonia.

- Ora, minha querida... e para quê esta ansiedade? O inesperado não quer dizer necessariamente algo ruim ou bom... é apenas algo que _não se espera_... – acariciou a nuca da jovem, não entendendo bem o rumo daquela reflexão.

- Eu espero Camus... – de cabeça baixa, sua voz saiu num murmúrio. Há tempos o jovem cavaleiro e capitão, sequer dava notícias à Sibéria.

- Natássia...Natássia... Por que as flores que simbolizam a bela primavera não podem significar algo mais simples, como uma alvorada, um novo caminho?

- Não sei... não quero um novo caminho... Talvez queira um novo futuro, mas estou feliz neste presente. Apenas não desejo que "o agora" se vá... _inesperadamente_... Entende, senhora Lorhaine? O inesperado...

- Querida...- a mulher fitou-lhe mais de perto, acariciando sua face.- Por que tanta apreensão de repente? O que você teme de fato?

- Que... que ele não volte... Que ele se esqueça de mim... ou que... ele não fique feliz em saber que será pai... – a loura suspirou em sua última frase.

- Ah, mas largue de ser boba! É obvio que ficará feliz! Capitão Camus ficará _muito_ feliz! – com carinho beijou a face clara de Natássia, levantou-se e apressou-lhe em tom animado antes de sair.- Termine seu café e se arrume, o laboratório do hospital já abriu, devemos ir confirmar logo nossa alegria!

Natássia terminou sua bebida quente. Partiu uma fatia de pão e pensou o quanto ela perdia tempo tendo estes pensamentos tolos. Refletiu por longos minutos, enquanto terminava sua refeição, se lavava e se vestia. A insegurança somente atrapalharia a felicidade de estar esperando um filho de seu capitão, de ter a possibilidade de construir sua tão sonhada família... Suspirou resignadamente, vestindo as luvas.

"É isso, a Senhora Lorhaine tem razão. Agora, surge um novo caminho e nada poderá opor-se ao nosso destino". - tocou seu ventre e finalmente

permitiu-se sorrir.

**.::XºX::.**

_**Na Grécia...**_

_- Desculpe-nos, senhor. Não foi possível completar sua ligação. Gostaria de tentar novamente?_

- Não, obrigado. - bateu o fone irritado. Era a quarta ou quinta vez na semana em que Camus tentava contatar sua base na Sibéria. Um soldado raso do Santuário se aproximou.

- Senhor Camus de Aquário! – o cavaleiro virou-se para ele.- Suas coisas já estão prontas, a van do Santuário o levará ao aeroporto.

- Ah, sim.

Camus o seguiu da 11ª casa zodiacal até o pátio onde se encontrava o veículo. Enquanto entrava e se acomodava no estofado, o soldado lhe disse:

- Os funcionários me pediram para perguntar se o senhor levará sua Armadura.

- Sim, claro. Treinarei meu pupilo lá mesmo na Sibéria e precisarei dela. Vocês ainda não a colocaram no bagageiro?

- Colocaremos em um minuto, senhor. – Camus, soltou um suspiro de enfado. Estava irritado pelas falhas em suas ligações e tinha pressa de chegar.

"Meu anjo, espero que possa me perdoar, mas tentei avisá-la... Estou finalmente voltando para casa..."- pensou como se sua justificativa chegasse a ela de algum modo, nem que fosse pelo vento.

**X**

O abraço de felicidade entre as duas siberianas não poderia ser mais caloroso. Nátassia recebeu extasiada o resultado positivo de seu exame e segundo Lorhaine, tinham de comemorar. Mas, a jovem não se sentia completa para tal comemoração; queria fazer isso na presença de seu querido Camus. Porém, mesmo assim assentiu com a festa que a madrinha estava lhe oferecendo.

Então, a noite do dia seguinte correu alegre entre os discretos festejos no salão fechado da _rotisserie._ Lorhaine havia feito apenas um bolo de nozes e aberto umas bebidas, e alguns amigos vieram compartilhar da alegria de Natássia.

- Natássia, vejam como todos estão contentes com a bela notícia! – aproximou-se a empolgada mulher ao vê-la sentada em um canto.- Vamos, junte-se a eles, querida!

- Obrigada, senhora Lorhaine. Mas, estou bem aqui. – de repente não conseguia entender porquê sua gravidez tornara-se aquele "tão esperado evento". Estava feliz, claro. Ela seria a primeira a comemorar com todo o entusiasmo que emanava de seu corpo recém-materno, mas faltava algo. Era ele. Levava o pedaço de bolo à boca entre suspiros de saudade... e medo. Então, deixou o garfo displicentemente largado sobre o prato com grande sobra de bolo e deixou-o descansando sobre o colo. Um pensamento desagradável assolou sua mente e o peito se apertou. Lembrara-se do fato de Camus ser um cavaleiro de Athena e que não havia confiado nela o suficiente para lhe contar. Entristeceu-se profundamente deixando os olhos se umedecerem aos poucos. Atormentou-se com este pensamento, se ele não confiava nela para contar-lhe algo de tanta importância ela também faria o mesmo. E nem sequer uma notícia... Seu coração, sem racional explicação, foi endurecendo-se de mágoa. Era o calor da emoção ainda mais sensível de uma futura mãe. Decidiu aquela noite que iria esquecê-lo; e se por acaso o visse novamente, ignorá-lo para que não tivesse o perigo de sofrer mais uma vez por amor.

**X**

Já era madrugada quando ele bateu à porta da _rotisserie_ e Lorhaine com o rosto vermelho de bebida foi atender.

- Ora, vejam! Se não é o fantasma...

- Desculpe-me o horário, senhora Lorhaine.- ele curvou a cabeça num breve cumprimento.

- Como foi sua viagem? Entre.

- Bastante difícil. A senhora sabe, ficar longe da Sibéria.- ele depositou as malas de couro na entrada com um sorriso.

- Pelo que vejo, pretende passar a noite aqui, não?

- Se não for incomodo, a base está disciplinadamente fechada a esta hora. Desculpe... quero dizer, por favor.- a mulher lhe olhou séria por uns momentos até explodir numa sonora gargalhada. Dando-se conta da própria exaltação, calou a si mesma com as duas mãos num gesto divertido. – É claro que pode, capitão! Mas, não faça barulho, Natássia já está dormindo.

- Sim; obrigado.

Camus sorriu e avançou alguns passos em direção aos quartos. Não conseguia mais suportar a ansiedade.

- Amanhã a Natássia...- a mulher disse antes de um curto soluço. Ele a olhou interessado.- Amanhã ela terá uma novidade para você.

- Novidade? Qual?

- Amanhã... Só amanhã... – incitou-lhe a curiosidade, cantarolando. O jovem sacudiu a cabeça, divertido. Pela aparente alteração da mulher e a bagunça que via-se da cozinha pensou ter havido uma festa por ali. Realmente a novidade parecia _grande_.

Antes de ir se acomodar ao quarto em que era reservado aos hóspedes, Camus decidiu parar um pouco à porta de Natássia. Sentia tantas saudades que teve de se segurar para não atirar-se sobre a cama e acordá-la. Pela pouca luz que entrava da porta ele a observou por longos momentos. Ela estava abraçada a Isaak, cobrindo todo o corpo do menino com as cobertas enquanto o dela estava apenas protegido pelo pijama grosso. O capitão sorria satisfeito da generosidade da garota. Ela continuava cada vez mais incrível aos seus olhos.

**X**

- Bom dia, tia Lorhaine!- Isaak disparou da porta dos fundos para a copa, pulando no colo da mulher.

- Bom dia, querido. Dormiu bastante desde ontem, hein?

- Tanto que quase se atrasa, não é, seu preguiçoso?- disse a sonolenta Natássia, afagando os cabelinhos verdes.

- É. – sorriu o pequeno, maroto.

- Bem, então vá logo. Já está tarde.- a mulher disse colocando-o no chão e lançando um sorriso obliquo para a loura que se ateve imediatamente.

- O que foi, senhora Lorhaine?

- Na-da...- respondeu simplesmente e mantendo o sorriso indecifrável. A garota deu de ombros, pensando que ela ainda estivesse sob o efeito da festa na noite anterior.

- Vamos, Zakinho.

- Natássia, será que eu posso levar para a escola esta caneta que o soldado me deu? Eu achei ela de novo!

- Deixe-me ver. – Natássia pegou o objeto, aparentemente sem emoção nenhuma pelas lembranças que possivelmente ele trazia, retirou as luvas e rabiscou a palma da mão.- Não está funcionando, querido. Não leve material à mais, a professora pode se zangar.

- Ah...- protestou ele, já sendo puxado a caminho da escola.

Caminharam por algumas travessas até alcançarem a praça central. Desceram até a orla sul e bons minutos depois chegaram à porta da escola. A professora, bastante exigente, repreendeu-os pelo atraso; Natássia desculpou-se e se foi. Quando voltou à praça, estagnou-se de repente. Era Camus logo adiante.

Seu primeiro impulso foi o de correr até ele, mas deteve-se ao ver que conversava com Cristal e imediatamente lembrou-se da história de Cavaleiro de Athena. Com um olhar que oscilava de emoção por vê-lo à orgulho e decepção, não conseguiu se mover do lugar. Ele percebeu sua presença próxima e recebeu-a dali com um sorriso.

- Natássia!- ele se demorou um pouco observando seu olhar à distância, até que caminhou em sua direção.

- C-Camus...- ela se afastou um pouco, mantendo o olhar já úmido fixo nele.

- Que saudades, meu anjo.- ele abraçou-lhe, mas não houve retribuição. A loura lançou seu olhar ao chão tristemente, sem responder. O cavaleiro voltou-se alegre segurando-lhe pelos ombros. Seu sorriso era muito claro, o que fez a primeira lágrima de Natássia correr pela face alva. Não acreditava que ele não pudesse ter confiado seu segredo a ela.

- Estou muito feliz por ter voltado. Como você passou, Natássia?

- Bem... – respondeu sem olhá-lo e então, ele notou a indiferença dela.

- O que foi, meu anjo? Não precisa ficar assim, sou eu, seu capitão. Sou o mesmo de sempre... Ah, eu senti tanto a sua falta! Não fique tímida!

Ela não estava tímida. Ela apenas não queria ficar mais tempo ali, não queria responder-lhe; acabaria se traindo. Natássia havia prometido a si na noite anterior que não contaria sobre a gravidez a Camus. Não, enquanto ele não esclarecesse toda aquela história de lhe esconder as coisas, afinal, eles ficaram um bom tempo juntos, tinham alguns compromissos de um ao outro. Ela estaria, sim, fazendo o mesmo, mas em sua concepção era essa pequena "vingança" que lhe traria o consolo por não ter a confiança dele. Ela era muito jovem; pensava sob impulsos. Camus preocupou-se.

- Você está bem?

- Sim. – disse-lhe sem sorrir.

- Então, venha comigo, Natássia. Gostaria de levá-la a um evento na província vizinha; vamos matar nossas saudades.- convidou puxando-lhe delicadamente pelas mãos.- É um evento parecido com o qual nós nos conhecemos no inverno passado.

- Não, Camus... Eu acho que não é uma boa idéia.- ela puxou a mão de volta.

- Por que?

- Devo buscar Isaak mais tarde. É só...- tentou desconversar, parecendo menos antipática.

- Ah, desculpe. Fiquei tanto tempo fora, creio que vocês estabilizaram uma nova rotina e agora eu venho atrapalhá-los...

- Não, não é isso.

- A senhora Lorhaine disse que você teria uma surpresa para mim. – os olhos azuis dela quase saltaram.

- E-ela disse, é? Quero dizer, ela não devia ter dito... se a surpresa era minha...

- Não, ela não disse o que era. Apenas disse que você a tinha para mim. E então? – ele perguntou, aproximando-se instintivamente mais. A loura viu o belo rosto dele bem perto do seu.

- Ah, é... então, a surpresa?... A surpresa é essa.- e beijou-lhe de repente. Foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça e fez. Qualquer coisa para desviar do assunto real, mesmo que significasse um grande erro. No fundo, Natássia ainda era uma criança.

Camus estreitou-lhe mais entre seus braços, desejoso. Beijou-lhe com toda surpresa e saudade que sentia. Explorou com sua língua a boca dela, deliciou-se naqueles lábios macios; mas ele não era bobo. É claro que aquela não era a surpresa da qual provavelmente Lorhaine estava falando. Devia ser algo bem maior, e que Natássia por ora, parecia não pretender revelar.

- Você vem, meu anjo?

- Eu já lhe disse...

- Não vamos demorar. Venha, estou de jipe.- puxou-lhe rapidamente até o veículo para não lhe dar tempo de discutir.

O veículo do jovem capitão tomou rumo em direção à Neksikan e Natássia passou a maior parte do tempo séria, olhando através da janela. Sua vontade era de chorar, chorar muito ou então virar-se para ele, agarrá-lo de novo e contar-lhe tudo. A confusão de sentimentos não lhe permitia ouvir com atenção o que Camus ia falando ou perguntando. Ela apenas lhe respondia monossilábica. Então, o jovem que já percebera quase desde o primeiro momento, não deixou de questionar.

- Você está mais quieta do que o normal, Natássia. Houve alguma coisa?- ele virou, mirando-lhe. A jovem não se moveu.

- Não. Não houve nada.

- Por mais tempo que não nos víamos, não esperava encontrá-la assim... tão...

- Assim, como?- perguntou um pouco ríspida, olhando-o de lado.

- Por que está agindo assim, Natássia? Foi algo que eu lhe fiz? – rebateu com outras perguntas, intrigado e acelerou mais o jipe. Ela demorou a responder. Se quisesse, começava a discussão naquele mesmo momento pondo tudo em pratos limpos, mas ainda não lhe vinha coragem. No fundo, estava insegura em relação às próprias convicções.

- Não foi, Camus. Desculpe, é que ando irritada ultimamente. – o jovem então, compadeceu-se.

- Há algo em que eu possa lhe ajudar, meu amor?

- Não.- encarou-o com firmeza.- Definitivamente.

De maneira inevitável, Camus ficou aborrecido. Esperava ser recebido de braços abertos regados a muitas saudades, mas o que aconteceu, pelo visto, foi o contrário. Nunca vira Natássia com tal humor e estranhou-a efetivamente. O passeio dos dois também pareceu impessoal e incomodou muito o jovem. Mais uma vez se decepcionara, esperando que a distração pudesse quebrar o gelo que Natássia havia construído sem motivo entre eles.

Ao fim da manhã, quando chegaram finalmente à porta de casa, Camus deixou que Isaak, qual acabara de buscar, entrasse mas deteve Natássia pela mão.

- Vamos conversar.

- Hã?

- Por favor... – ela suspirou resignada e voltou ao assento do carro. Rezava inconscientemente aos Deuses para que não brigassem muito.

- Camus...- ela começou e foi interrompida.

- Antes de qualquer palavra, quero dizer uma coisa. –a loura assentiu em silêncio.- Você não tem idéia, meu anjo, de quanto eu esperei em poder sair daquele... – fez uma pausa, parecendo algo lhe obstruir a garganta; abraçou o volante.- Daquele inferno na Grécia e estar aqui hoje. Eu esperava desesperadamente encontrá-la e...

- E contar-me uma coisa, não é mesmo?- completou fria.

- Natássia, hoje eu pensei que seria um dia feliz, mas você me tratou...

- Você tem algo para me contar. Conte logo.

- Eu? Não... Você é que tem, não tem?

- Não desvie, Camus! Afinal, o que você foi fazer na Grécia?

- Por que isso agora, Natássia?- separou-se do volante.

- Por que você esconde...

- Você está enganada... Eu não...

- Estou enganada? Claro! Eu _sempre_ estive enganada, Camus! Você... Você não confia em mim! - ela abriu a porta do jipe bruscamente e saiu correndo para dentro da casa. Ele foi atrás.

- Natássia!... Natássia!

- Mas, o que... – o furacão com que os dois adentraram alarmou Lorhaine, mas ela decidiu não ir verificar o que estava acontecendo. Ao contrário disso, foi até onde Isaak brincava. Ouviu as batidas de Camus à porta do quarto da loura.

- Natássia, eu não estou te entendendo! O que aconteceu, afinal? – silêncio do outro lado.- Ora, por favor, se você não me contar como vou saber para melhorar, ou poder te ajudar?

- Vá embora! – gritou uma voz de dentro do cômodo.

- Pois, eu não vou! Ficarei aqui até você me esclarecer tudo.- disse cruzando os braços e encostando-se à porta

Natássia não cederia. Naquele momento, mergulhava seu rosto no travesseiro e despejava nele suas lágrimas contidas. Por que fizera tudo isso? Não era mais simples esquecer a omissão dele, ou perguntar mais tarde e ficar em paz? Agora, poderiam estar em algum lugar confortável, um nos braços do outro, matando toda a saudade acumulada. Mas, já estava feito. Camus já sabia que havia algo errado e esse "algo" era com ele. E o orgulho não a deixaria voltar atrás para mudar seu próprio comportamento naquela manhã. Porém, agora desejava ao menos não machucá-lo.

- Natássia...- bateu novamente. Então, passou a andar lentamente em círculos na área do corredor, tenso à espera de que ela finalmente abrisse a porta. Passaram-se alguns minutos até que Lorhaine foi até ele avisá-lo de sua saída. Tentou não demonstrar nenhum interesse no porquê ele entrou correndo e agora estaria ali do lado de fora do quarto. Não queria parecer intrometida, apesar da curiosidade lhe coçar.

- Capitão, quando Natássia sair diga-lhe que fui com Isaak até o mercado. Também que não demoro.

- Sim, senhora Lorhaine. _Tentarei_ avisá-la. – disse cabisbaixo e com um sorriso ela saiu, levando o menino. Camus deslizou pela parede ficando sentado ao lado da porta. Suspirou.

- Estou aqui ainda, ouviu?- batia de vez em quando ao quarto da loura para avisá-la de sua presença, mas permanecia em absoluto silêncio do lado de dentro.

Então, depois de algum tempo, ouviu-se uma campainha. Ele receou um pouco, por não ser dono da casa, mas decidiu levantar-se para atender.

- Deixe que eu atendo!- gritou para que Natássia ouvisse e dirigiu-se à entrada.

- Pois não?- era um homenzinho com um buquê enorme de flores na mão.

- Por favor, a senhorita Natássia Yukida?

- É daqui mesmo. Mas, ela não... Está podendo atender. – comunicou girando o indicador no ar.

- O senhor então, poderia recebê-las e entregar à ela?

- Sim. – "Flores?", pensou. "Quem mandaria flores à Natássia?"

- Por favor, assine aqui. – pediu o entregador posicionando uma ficha sobre o batente da porta. Camus assinou e se despediu.

Levou o belo buquê até a mesa da copa e pousou-o ali. Percebeu então, o cartão sobre algumas flores e reconheceu as iniciais do remetente: L.M.

- Dr. Levine? – sussurrou a si. Abateu-lhe uma vontade inevitável de abrir aquele envelope. Camus era sempre muito ético e jamais abriria correspondência de ninguém sem permissão, mas naquele dia tão confuso, mil coisas lhe fervilhavam na cabeça. A certeza de que aquele cartão lhe daria um norte sobre o comportamento estranho de Natássia seguiu seu impulso e decidiu abrir. Antes de retirá-lo do envelope, olhou para os lados certificando-se que não havia ninguém por perto e leu:

_" Querida e bela Natássia,_

_Quão não me deixa feliz em saber que um novo futuro lhe ocorrerá em breve. Digna de comemoração é esta sua esperada gravidez. Que Deus a proteja e ao seu bebê também. Felicidades_

_Levine."_

Estático e aturdido, Camus deixou o papel cair lentamente, girando até o chão.

**.::oOO::.**

_**Continua...**_

Exame de Sangue que detecta os níveis do hormônio protéico: "Gonadotrofina Coriônica Humana" que é liberada pelo óvulo ao ser fecundado, ou seja, detecta a gravidez.

**Nota Final: **_Então, não quero demorar para postar o próximo. A coisa realmente vai esquentar daqui pra frente e tenho que elaborar tudo com mais cuidado. _

_Ah! O Camus ficou parecendo meio O.O.C nesse capítulo, mas não se esqueçam: esta história se passa antes de ele ser um homem frio e...._

_Bom, não falo mais nada... Tchauzinho!_

_Grazie_


End file.
